Who knows what the future holds
by scotsgal78
Summary: Rachel is a successful pop star with a manager determined to bring a little rock and roll in to her life, from that first meeting little did she know that her life would have even more ups and downs. Michael is a successful rock star and crossing paths with Rachel Berry leads to so much more
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I do not own any characters used from Glee or the music I choose unless I miraculously income up with lyrics of my own. I do own any original characters introduced. First fan fiction ever that I am writing so please be gentle :)

The roaring applause slowly became quiet and the crowd settled down as he stepped back up to the microphone ready to perform their next song. With a mischievous smile that didn't go unnoticed by the crowd the song began.

**"The sun is gone and the flowers rot**

**Words are spaces between us**

**And I should've been drowned in the rivers I've found of token lost**

**And I should've been down when you made me insecure**

**So break me down if it makes you feel right (so break me down)**

**And hate me now if it keeps you alright(so break me down)**

**You can't break me down if it takes all your might**

**'Cause I'm so much more than meets the eye**

**And I'm the one you can never trust**

**'Cause wounds are ways to reveal us**

**And, yeah, I could have tried and devoted my life to both of us**

**But what a waste of my time when the world we had was yours**

**So break me down if it makes you feel right (so break me down)**

**And hate me now if it keeps you alright (so break me down)**

**You can't break me down if it takes all your might**

**'Cause I'm so much more than all your lies**

**Hate me, break me down**

**(So break me down, So break me down)**

**So break me down if it makes you feel right**

**And hate me now if it keeps you alright**

**You can't break me down if it takes all your might**

**'Cause I'm so much more than meets the eye"**

Rachel couldn't help but notice during this performance that the singer kept specifically catching the eye of a girl near the front of the audience. Rachel had to ask Alan, her manager if there was any significance to this. Alan had to shout over the music **"basically that girl he is singing to put him through the ringer so it is directed to her!"**

Rachel nodded. She certainly knew how that felt. Breaking up with the person she thought she would spend the rest of her life with, just proved to her it was a wrong choice in a man and obviously this guy had made a mistake about the girl near the front row.

JRJ! JRJ! The crowd was going wild for this rock band. Yes, Rachel Berry at a rock concert. Her friends knew this was not her choice of music scene but her manager Alan insisted that she should come along as he wanted to introduce her to the lead singer with the chance of them teaming up together.

Rachel had to admit that this band certainly knew how to put on a show. Apart from the music and a fantastic crowd Rachel was pleased that she didn't have to disguise herself to enjoy the show. It was hard work being a successful pop star with all eyes on her but at least here she could just be...well Rachel.

As the encore was coming to and end Alan gave her a nudge and moved his head for Rachel to follow him. They reached some big doors and the security guards smiled and acknowledged Alan. Rachel had her access all areas pass on show just in case but there was obviously no need as Alan just had to nod and the doors were opened.

Backstage at the JRJ concert who would have thought it. Rachel was going to do a selfie and post it on her social media sites but then she didn't want to alert the paparazzi where she was.

After what seemed like an eternity the band members started to come in to the room. Thankfully they had freshened up. As much as Rachel loves to see a man perspire when playing their music or sports..she didn't think she could put up with the smell!

Alan had signaled the lads over. First one to come over was the drummer John. He shook Rachel's hand and asked if she enjoyed the show, Rachel said that she did. Then the bass guitarist Shaun introduced himself, followed by Kyle the keyboard player, Cody the lead guitarist followed by Davy who also played the guitar. Rachel thought she would feel daunted amongst all these rockers chatting amongst each other but surprisingly to her, she felt at home.

Then Rachel had realized that she hasn't been introduced to everyone. The singer still had still to arrive. As if on queue when Rachel was thinking about him the doors opened up and he came in on his cell phone. He headed straight to the bar and on route gave Alan a wave. Alan took Rachel by her waist and excused them and headed over to the bar.

Rachel couldn't help but over hear some of the conversation. **"Listen Jess, yes the song was directed at you, yes I have never felt more relief than when I say these last words to you...ITS OVER!"** with that being said a big sigh came from his mouth as he hung up his phone.

He turned around and shook Alan's hand and apologized for keeping him. Alan then turned to Rachel and introduced them.

He gave Rachel a smile that she would never forget. That cute half smile that guys do. Gosh it just makes her weak. Then he spoke to her. **"So Rachel, let me buy you a drink."**

Next chapter I will introduce you to the lead singer of JRJ and it may not be who you think it is!

Song Breakdown by Seether


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters used from Glee or the music I choose unless I miraculously income up with lyrics of my own. I do own any original characters introduced. First fan fiction ever that I am writing so please be gentle :)**

Rachel could not help but smile back. _**"Sure I'll have a white wine if that's ok?"**_ Michael flashed a grin "**No problem!"**. Michael then signalled over the bartender and place an order for the three of them. Rachel couldn't help but notice that Michael wasn't drinking. He must have been reading her thoughts as he explained that he had made a decision years ago to give up drinking as he didn't like the man he became once intoxicated. Rachel admired his strength in this, the temptation must be overwhelming especially living a rock and roll lifestyle. They three of them spoke about different things for a short period of time then Alan checked his watch. "**I better go! Forgot that I was meeting Clarissa, she's gonna kill me for being late again!".** Michael and Rachel giggled to themselves as Alan shot out the bar.

**"So Rachel, let's go somewhere quiet where we can discuss Alan's idea?"** Rachel nodded as she took another sip of her wine. Michael led her to his changing room and offered her the only seat in the room and he leant against the dresser.

**"Right Rachel, I will admit that I have never heard you sing before, obviously I've heard of you, but do you fancy singing me a song, right here and now so I can get a feel of your vocal range?"** Michael inquired.

Rachel smiled. She done a few vocal exercises before focusing on the song that she had selected. **_"The song you sung earlier to your ex girlfriend got me thinking, and to show you a bit of insight to the hurt I have felt I have selected the perfect song."_**

_Job well done_

_Standing ovation_

_Yeah you got what you wanted_

_I guess you won_

_And I don't want to hear, they don't know you like I do_

_Even I could've told you_

_But now we're done_

**_(Michaels thoughts: Holy sh!t. Her voice is amazing)_**

_'Cause you play me like a symphony_

_Play me till your fingers bleed_

_I'm your greatest masterpiece_

_You ruin me_

_Later when the curtains drawn_

_And no one's there for you back home_

_Don't cry to me, you played me wrong_

_You ruin me_

_**(Michael gulps as her voice reaches in to his soul)**_

_I know you thought_

_That I wouldn't notice_

_You were acting so strange_

_I'm not that dumb_

_And in the end I hope she was worth it_

_I don't care if you loved me, you make me numb_

**_(Michael realises that Rachel was cheated on by her ex and feels himself sympathizing)_**

_'Cause you play me like a symphony_

_Play me till your fingers bleed_

_I'm your greatest masterpiece_

_You ruin me_

_Later when the curtains drawn_

_And no one's there for you back home_

_Don't cry to me, you played me wrong_

_You ruin me_

_We're that song you wouldn't sing_

_Just a broken melody_

_You're killing me_

_You play me like a symphony_

_Play me till your fingers bleed_

_I'm your greatest masterpiece_

_You ruin me_

_Later when the curtains drawn_

_And no one's there for you back home_

_Don't cry to me you played me wrong_

_You ruin me_

As Rachel stopped singing, Michael approached her gently and wiped away the tear that was slowly falling down her cheek. His touch was so tender and caring Rachel closed her eyes briefly feeling his hand on her cheek. As she opened her eyes, Michael was looking down at her and she felt the compassion coming from him.

Michael on the other hand was thinking "should I?" and then on impulse his other hand reached Rachel's face and he gently placed his lips to her forehead then wrapped her in to his arms and held her.

Rachel quietly sobbed, but feeling very secure being held against Michael's torso and his arms supporting her.

As Rachel composed herself and starting to break away from their hug, she looked up at Michael again and whispered_ "__**Sorry."**_Michael gave her that handsome half smile and reassured her.

**_"Well Rachel, you have some vocal range there and I am honestly impressed. I take it the heartbreak you've experienced has pushed you to want more angst, but do you seriously want to go down that route?"_**

_Clearing her throat Rachel told Michael that she wasn't sure but she was willing to try anything. With that Michael broke in to a grin..._

**_"Well Rachel Berry, are you ready to rock?"_**

_Song You Ruin Me by The Veronicas_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, I do not own any characters used from Glee or the music I choose unless I miraculously income up with lyrics of my own. I do own any original characters introduced. First fan fiction ever that I am writing so please be gentle :)

Rachel's P.O.V

Was I ready to rock? I certainly wasn't sure, I mean yeah I express myself well through my music but I really didn't want to show emotion to Michael during my performance of You Ruin Me. But realistically, I couldn't hold back and that tear that fell down my cheek, well I have never felt such a gentle touch and it being wiped away like that before.

Then when he was looking at me and seen his lips approach me, I just wanted him to press them against my lips. But he refrained and kissed my forehead and held me until I was ready to stop. Something about the way he held me felt so secure and gentle at the same time. That smile of his was enough to enough like a million icebergs. Did he want to kiss me? I will probably never know the answer to that but who knows what is going to happen in the future.

3 weeks later...

Michael and Rachel arranged to meet at the studio to throw about ideas for her trying out something rockier to her usual sound. Michael had arranged the date so he could finish the tour with JRJ and that he could have some down time to recharge.

As Rachel opened the studio doors she seen Michael looking recharged and playing a lovely song on the piano. She watched and listened to the song he was playing so brilliantly and smiled to herself. Something about Michael intrigued her. Despite of the public image he has, privately he was nothing like that. I guess there is a truth about having a public persona, but not showing too much of your persona to the world.

Rachel cleared her throat **"****_Hey.."._** Michael stopped playing and stood up and smiled at her. "**How you doing Rachel? I have an idea I want to run by you but first I need to make a phone call if you don't mind?"** A thousand thoughts ran through her mind all at once and as she bit her bottom lip she made sure that she was sounding positive and said _**"Sure"**_.

As he walked to the corner of the studio holding his cell phone he looked back and Rachel was looking at the music sheets he had left on the piano. Rachel really didn't mean to listen in to his conversation but it happened.

**"Hey it's me, I need a favor. I have an artist that I am working with who has an amazing vocal range like yourself and I was just wondering if it would be okay to use a few of your songs on the last leg of her tour. Rachel hasn't had the experience of performing songs like yours or mine and I want to give her the best experience possible." **

Rachel noticed Michael going silent as the person on the other phone spoke back and from Michael's side of the conversation it was looking positive. **"I know realistically I didn't have to phone and ask as people cover other people's work on tours and stuff but I just had to give you a call. Send my love to the family, see ya!".**

Michael then approached Rachel with a massive grin on his face. **"Right Rachel, we have some work to do, vocally I am not worried about that at all, but it is how to incorporate it in to your set list".**

Rachel was even more intrigued by this point and gave him an inquisitive look. _**"So Michael, I have to ask what you have in mind?"**_ Again Michael flashed a grin. ** "Okay that call I just made was important more to me as I always like to ask another artists permission to perform their songs when on tour, and fortunately enough Amy agreed to let us go ahead with my idea."**

What idea...Michael was driving her nuts! Were the songs going to be good? Who was this Amy he spoke of? Michael had sat back down behind the piano and started to play the tune again. As Rachel listened carefully, Michael abruptly stopped. **"I have an idea, again."** Rachel rolled her eyes. Was he just indecisive or really fully of ideas. "**I want you to watch this video Rachel, and if we can achieve this on your tour, it will be fantastic."**

Michael handed her his cell phone and she heard the familiar tune come from the piano and then a powerful female voice sing. Rachel's eyes lit up when she realized what Michael had in store for her and for once, she was excited to try this out.

Next Chapter: Who's Amy? What songs is Rachel going to cover and what will Michael say to her proposition?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Glee, I do own any original characters. Also the songs used are by the talented musicians of this world and I do not own any of them unless I can magically come up with some lyrics!

Rachel was excited of the three song choices that was getting added to her set list. Ever since Michael showed her a video of Amy performing, she was in awe. Amy's voice was astounding and her presence on stage just simply captivating. Rachel was sure that she would have to work hard at perfecting the songs. Ok so she knew Michael wasn't concerned about her singing the songs, just where to place them in the set list.

So that night Rachel sat down with her set list in front of her. It was a hard to decide if she was cutting not only some of fans favorite songs, but her own personal favorites. Rachel then thought that realistically, the additional three songs would only add fifteen to twenty minutes on to her show and made the decision to make the songs her encore. It would be a perfect end to a perfect night.

With Michaels advice resounding in her head, she watched the video's of Amy performing again. On one of the songs there was clearly a mans voice singing some parts and Rachels brow frowned. She knew it wasn't going to sound good with her back up singers doing this part so sat with a pen and paper in her hand ready to write down a list of artists that she knew that would work with her. But before she knew it, she was sketching the set list down and at the bottom of the setlist, she simply wrote, Michael.

Would Michael be interested on going on tour for two weeks? She already knew his voice would fit the song perfectly and she knew that she would enjoy spending more time with him.

Rachel grabbed her cell phone and scrolled through her contacts list until she reached Michaels name. Rachel decided it would be best to text Michael as it was late in the evening. **"Hey, I have an idea that I want to run by you, so I was wondering when you were free to meet up next?"**.

Before Rachel even had a chance to put her cell phone down it beeped. She smiled when she seen Michaels name as the message. _**"Hey Rach, gd to hear from you, I'm not free until tomorrow evening, if that doesn't work, I'm sure we can arrange a time, after all, it's not long til you are back on tour. M x" **_

Rachel then checked her schedule. She had planned to practice with the band tomorrow with the current setlist and then tell them about the change at the end of the show and how she would like it incorporated in. **"I have rehersal tomorrow until about 5, so if you want, you can come to mine and we can chat then? I'll even make you some dinner :)". **Five minutes later Michaels reply came _**"Sounds ideal, shall be at yours for about 7 if thats ok, just text me your address tomorrow. See you then! M x". **_A cute smile appeared on Rachels face when reading his response, she did reply a quick will do to him before doing her nightly routine and settling down for the night.

When Rachel was lying in her bed, her setlist dancing about in her head and the new songs feeling powerful new ending to her tour. Knowing that the fans will either love it or hate it, at least it will be talked about.

The next day, rehearsal went brilliantly and when the band had played what they thought was the final song, Rachel called them all over to the front of the stage. Rachel explained what the band already knew, that she was looking for a rockier sound to perform and then she explained that she had been working with Michael for a numerous amount of weeks and hopefully had come up with an alternative ending to their show.

**"So basically guys and girls, I want to end the show with three songs from a catalogue of songs from the band Evanescence." She could see that some were excited and others curious. The songs that have been selected are...(Rachel pauses to do the dramatic effect) Breathe No More, My Immortal the band version and ending with Bring Me To Life."** The band let out small woops! and yes's with excitement. Rachel laughed at this and knew it was going to work out well. **"However, having giving it some thought, I do need to recruit a male vocal for Bring Me To Life and I have a person in mind and hopefully going to persuade them tonight to join us on tour! So until I get a yes from them, we will not be ending the tour with the rock sound but our original encore."** The band members nodded in agreement. **"So on that note, I will let you all tomorrow if it is all going ahead!"**

As the band members left talking amongst themselves over the possible new ending to the tour, Rachel was feeling even more encouraged to try and persuade Michael to join them. Checking her watch and seeing it was after 5pm she dashed out of the rehersals and headed off home.

As Rachel was a vegan, she had made a mixed dinner of vegan food and got meat in for Michael. She realised when she was shopping that she had absolutely no idea what he liked to eat as their meetings so far have been either in the studio or at the bar, of course alcohol consumed on her behalf but not his, which she admired him for.

As if on que, the security buzzer rang at 7pm and Rachel checked the monitor before saying hello over the intercom. Michael responded by saying _"Hey! I'm starving what's for dinner!?"_ Rachel let out a chuckle and let him in. When Michael rang the door bell, Rachel became nervous and took a deep breath and opened the door.

**"Hi Michael"** Rachel said eagerly and with a smile. Michael returned her hello with a cute smile and Rachel started dreaming. "Uhm, Rachel are you gonna let me in?" Michael asked, Rachel passed on her apologies and showed Michael in to the dining area.

Michael was looking around the new surroundings to him and told Rachel that her home was lovely. Over dinner they exchanged pleasantries over how their day had been.

**"So Rachel, what is it you wanted to ask me, I have been intrigued since I received your text yesterday."**

_**"Well Michael here it is. I was watching the videos of Evanescence and I realised although my band members do have good vocals, I do not think they have the same quality to Bring Me to Life like you would. So Michael, would you consider working with us for two weeks on tour and bringing your rock dynamic to the ending of my show?**_

Michael genuinely looked stunned. Rachel immediately thought _**"shit"**_ as she honestly thought he would have responded straight away.

After what seemed an enternity Michael finally spoke.

_**"Rachel I..."**_

What will Michael decide? Will Rachel get the answer she is hoping for?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Glee, I do own any original characters. Also the songs used are by the talented musicians of this world and I do not own any of them unless I can magically come up with some lyrics!

"Rachel I..." Michael's cell phone rang and he gestured with his finger to give him a moment whilst he took the call.

Rachel waiting for his response with anticipation, she had never been so nervous to wait on a reply.

Michael on the other hand already knew what his response was going to be. He wanted to see what Rachel's response was going to be like, but all he could work out that she was nervous waiting on his answer. Finally Michael hung up the phone.

"Uhm..so ok Rachel, think I kept you hanging on long enough, so apologies, but I had to take that call, family issues. " Rachel nodded but bit her bottom lip at the same time. "Rachel I would be seriously disappointed if you had asked anyone else! I have so many visions on how this set should turn out and I am hoping with the seal of approval from yourself and Alan that it all goes ahead."

Rachel blinked at him. "Rachel? Earth to Rachel" Rachel snapped out of her daze. She was genuinely shocked that he actually agreed to go on tour with her! "Uhm yeah sorry. OMG! You said yes, do you have any idea how exciting this is!" Rachel paced the room mutter omg a few times and took a sip of her wine.

Michael looked at Rachel in a way that she had never seen him look at her. She could have sworn that his look in his eyes softened, a gentle smile appearing on his face. Michael realised that she had noticed so took a drink of his water. Michael then excused himself and took himself of to Rachels bathroom.

Gently closing the bathroom door, Michael leaned against it and smiled. He didn't need to use the bathroom, just had to step away from Rachel because she noticed. Yes she noticed him looking at her differently. Michael had known since the first day he met Rachel that he was captivated by her. She is a stunning lady, talented, passionate, compassionate and adorable. He knew by spending as much time with Rachel that his feelings would end up running deeper than he ever thought he would feel. It was a big risk. But spending time rehearsing and going on tour meant one thing to Michael, to see Rachel, the real Rachel. He then realized he had been thinking too much and left the bathroom.

"So what is your idea for the set then Michael?" Rachel enquired. Michael smiled and sat down next to her. "Well, you said you wanted to add the three songs to the end of the set list, as an additional encore. I think this will genuinely surprise your fans as they have never heard you sing these songs before." Rachel nodded and sipped her wine as Michael spoke. "Plus they have absolutely no idea that you and I have been working together for a couple of months now so if it goes wrong, you can blame me."

"I would never.." Michael turned to Rachel and looked deep in to her eyes. "Yes you can and will Rachel."

The next day at rehearsal, Rachel couldn't contain her excitement once the final run through of her set list as accomplished. As she looked to the right hand side of the stage and seen Michael looking devilishly handsome. "Snap out of it Rach!" She thought to herself. Rachel turned to the band.

"So last night as you know, I was more than willing to try and convince Michael to come on tour with us. Well unfortunately I am going to have to disappoint you all..." She watched Davy's face fall, he looked really disappointed. He was a huge follower of Michael and was looking forward to working for him. "By saying that he is coming on tour with us and I am really excited to bring him on to the stage right now!" Davy's eyes lit up as Michael came out from the side of the stage laughing and shaking his head at Rachel for doing that to her band members. At the same time, Michael was also really impressed with her humor.

"Hi all. Now I am just a musician just like all of you. I hope that I will bring something good to the team and most of all, just to have fun performing on stage again. I will make it my mission to get to know you all musically and personally, but for now, lets discuss the plans for the encore!"

Davy looked really excited, that excitement that you were fit to burst at the seems. The other band members nodded in agreement and Rachel...Rachel realized that this tour was going to be epic and could not wait to get started.

Michael on the other hand, was trying to contain his feelings for Rachel.

Opening night, success or failure? Will Michael let Rachel know how he feels?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Glee, I do own any original characters. Also the songs used are by the talented musicians of this world and I do not own any of them unless I can magically come up with some lyrics!**

**A/N This is my longest chapter to date as there is a lot going on it, I hope you enjoy :) **

Listening to the crowd singing along to Rachel's songs backstage, Michael smiled to himself. He obviously understood that Rachel had a huge fan base, but at the same time, did wonder how they would react to the alternative ending.

Rachel was in her glory on stage singing to her fans. Hit after hit she belted out, some songs from the albums and the band also had their individual solos so that Rachel could get changed for the next song.

As Rachel came flying off the stage after the first encore, it was a quick dash to go under the stage as Rachel needed to be sitting at the piano as it rose from underneath. As the lights were out and the crowd chanting Rachel's name and screams of we want more, well little did they know they were getting that little bit extra tonight.

As the lights lit up the stage and the spot light hit Rachel as the piano came out from underneath the stage. As Rachel played the piano the crowds volume went down, slightly confused looks on their faces as they realized it wasn't a Rachel song.

**[Piano Solo Opening]**

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long._

_That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side._

_All the little pieces falling, shatter._

_Shards of me,_

_Too sharp to put back together._

_Too small to matter,_

_But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces._

_If I try to touch her,_

_And I bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe no more. _

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well._

_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child._

_Lie to me,_

_Convince me that I've been sick forever._

_And all of this,_

_Will make sense when I get better._

_But I know the difference,_

_Between myself and my reflection._

_I just can't help but to wonder,_

_Which of us do you love._

_So I bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe no..._

_Bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe,_

_I breathe-_

_I breathe no more._

**[Piano Solo Ending]**

The crowd went wild. Rachel smiled, Michael sighed relief, the fans enjoyed Rachel singing something different.

No sooner as the piano solo ended Rachel smiled and started to playing the next song...and the crowd sang along as it is a well known song.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

[Chorus:]

**(Rachel speaks to the crowd "let me hear you sing it!")**

(Crowd)

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

**(Rachel joins in)**

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me.._

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_[Chorus]_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

**(Fireworks explode and the band join in making the piano solo in to a band version)**

**(Rachel also comes off the piano and sings to the crowd at the front of the stage)**

[Chorus]

_...me, me, me._

As Rachel is singing the last chorus, Michael has taken his place at the back of the stage where the other entrance is. He is ready for his appearance and can't wait to get on the stage. Rachel speaks to the crowd and thanks them for coming along and the next song is definitely the last. To enjoy, to rock out and to go home remember this evening.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

**{fireworks go off and Michael is released from under the stage but at the back)**

_(Wake me up)_

Wake me up inside

_(I can't wake up)_

Wake me up inside

_(Save me)_

Call my name and save me from the dark

_(Wake me up)_

Bid my blood to run

_(I can't wake up)_

Before I come undone

_(Save me)_

Save me from the nothing I've become

**{As the light goes out on Michael he runs off to his next stance which is to the left of the stage}**

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

**{Michael's spot light is on him to the left of the stage, Rachel to the right}**

_(Wake me up)_

Wake me up inside

_(I can't wake up)_

Wake me up inside

_(Save me)_

Call my name and save me from the dark

**{Michael darts of to the right of the stage as Rachel goes left}**

_(Wake me up)_

Bid my blood to run

_(I can't wake up)_

Before I come undone

_(Save me)_

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead

**{Michael and Rachel meet each other in the middle and Michael looks in to Rachel's eyes as he starts his part}**

**(Michael)**

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

**(Rachel)**

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

**(Michael)**

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

**(Rachel)**

Bring me to life

_(Wake me up)_

Wake me up inside

_(I can't wake up)_

Wake me up inside

_(Save me)_

Call my name and save me from the dark

_(Wake me up)_

Bid my blood to run

_(I can't wake up)_

Before I come undone

_(Save me)_

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

Bring me to life

As the end of the song closes, Michael and Rachel are lowered through the front stage trap door and disappear from the crowd. The crowd is screaming in delight and as Michael and Rachel make their way out from underneath the stage and out the back, Rachel starts jumping up and down and Michael laughs. "**That was AMAZING!"** Rachel shouted. Michael looks on at how happy Rachel is. Mission accomplished he thinks to himself.

Both of them make their way back to their dressing rooms and collect their belongings. As the met at the back door of the complex, Michael gave a half smile to Rachel and said, _**"are you ready for this?**_" Rachel simply nodded and as security opened the back door, fans who had gathered at the back were screaming for Rachel to come over to sign her autograph. As Rachel obliged to the fans, Michael and Davy were having small talk when a fan shout **"MICHAEL!"** as Michael looked up he gave the fan a wave and walked over to them. _**"How you doing?"**_Fan: **"Michael that was awesome tonight, I never thought I'd see two opposites on the stage together. I'm a huge fan of you both. So would you mind if you signed my ticket?"** Michael gave the fan a huge grin _**"sure, I'd loved to!"**_ Before Michael knew it, he had a few people over looking for his autograph.

Rachel looked over at Michael mixing with the fans and smiled to herself. She couldn't help notice how handsome he looked tonight. Security approached and told Rachel that they had to move on as the venue managers needed the area cleared. Michael and Rachel were ushered in to a waiting car waving to the fans.

_**"That was just insane"**_ Michael said.

**"Yeah, but I loved every minute of it"** Rachel responded as she rested her head against the headrest.

Before they both knew it they were back at the hotel and heading to their rooms which were on the same floor. The agreement was that they would all get freshened up and meet back down at the bar for a chat about the night and if anything needed fixed for the next live show.

When the night came to a close and the band had called it a night and had gone to their rooms, Rachel and Michael decided it would be best if they called it a night too.

When in the elevator, tiredness hung over the both of them, nothing much was said between the two of them. Rachel felt some tension between them but knew it was nothing negative. When the elevator doors opened, Michael held out his hand to show Rachel that she should go first. Rachel smiled kindly at Michael and stepped out of the elevator. Both wished each other a good night and entered their own rooms.

Michael immediately started to get ready for his bed. He just managed to get his shirt off when there was a small knock at the door. Puzzled he went over and answered the door to Rachel standing there.

**"Hi.."** she said almost shyly.

_**"Uhm Hi..did you forget to tell me something or have I left something downstairs?"**_

**"No..Michael, I think we need to talk"** said Rachel softly.

_**"Come on in then, but excuse the mess, I was just getting ready for bed."**_

Rachel was acting shy and quiet, Michael had never seen her like this before, he was intrigued by it.

_**"So what did you want to talk to me about Rachel?"**_Michael inquired.

**"Us**" said Rachel.

_**"Us?"**_ Michael seemed puzzled.

Shit thought Rachel. **"I'm really going to either screw up a perfectly good friendship here or gain something special. So I'm just going to come out and say this Michael, I really like you. Not just like you as a friend, as something more. I understand if you don't feel the same way at all, but I've been hiding these feelings for far too long, and since this night has ended on a high, it felt like the right time to tell you. **Rachel then slightly bowed her head to look at her feet, not wanting to see Michael's facial response.

Rachel didn't notice Michael grinning. He walked over to Rachel and put his fingers under her chin and tilted her head to look at him. As he looked at Rachel he smiled at her. Placing both his hands around her face and leaning towards her. He placed a kiss tenderly on her lips and simply whispered to her... _**"About time"**_

Songs: Breathe No More, My Immortal (band version) and Bring me to life (Evanescence)

A/N Next chapter will explore passion between Michael and Rachel, so if your are uncomfortable with any sexual content please wait to read the following chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Glee, I do own any original characters. Also the songs used are by the talented musicians of this world and I do not own any of them unless I can magically come up with some lyrics!

A/N There is strong sexual suggestions in this, so if you feel uncomfortable about this, please do not read any further and wait for chapter 8 :)

Rachel smiled as she walked to the door to go back to her room. He felt the same, she couldn't help but smile. She felt his hand reach in to hers and turned her back round and they kissed again. The kiss becoming more deeper, and Rachel feeling weak at the knees. When they finally break off their kiss, Rachel whispers 'I should go..' and Michael nods and flashes his captivating smile to her. _'Okay, I shall see you in the morning at breakfast'_. Rachel lets herself out and goes to her room which is directly across from Michael's.

As Rachel was entering her room, behind Michael's closed door he had watched her throught the security hole going back to her room. When she was back in her own room, Michael went back to the bathroom and got organised for his bed.

Michael flopped on the bed and as he done that he heard a thud. He sat upright wondering what had just fallen in his room and he looked at the floor and seen Rachels cell phone. He picked it up and sat on the bed again. Should he return it now or give it back to her in front of everyone in the morning?

Whilst Michael was contemplating what to do with Rachel's cell phone, Rachel had finally got organised for bed. She thought of Michael and their shared kisses and decided to text him good night. Except she couldn't find her cell phone. Rachel started to search her room and was getting extremely frustrated that she couldn't find her cell phone when there was a knock at the door. Frustrated Rachel answered the door with a firm _'What?'_ and Michael looked stunned. _'Sorry Michael, come on in.'_ As the door closed Michael raised an eyebrow and asked Rachel what was wrong. Rachel rummaging through her belongings said _'I can't find my cell phone anywhere and I wanted to text you good night but that idea has gone out of the window.'_

Rachel heard Michael laugh and as she was about scold him for laughing when she turned round, he was standing there holding her cell phone. _ 'Where was that!?'_ Rachel exclaimed. _**'Uhm you left it in my room and I thought I should return it'**_handing her cell phone back to her. 'Feel free to text me good night now' he said with a smile. He turned back towards the door but Rachel caught up with him. He looked mighty fine in his pj bottoms and a tight fitting vest top. This showed off his muscles and tattoo's which Rachel had memorised. '_Wait!'_ and Michael turned round and Rachel had made sure their lips had met again.

Kissing deeply and becoming more passionate with every touch, his tongue searching for hers and teasing it gently before breathlessly kissing her neck whilst having her pressed up against the door. Whispering to Rachel whilst catching his breath _**'Your sexy Rachel, do not let anyone ever tell you any different'**_. Rachel pulled away and looked in to Michael's eyes, searching and reaching in to his soul, she smiled. He kissed her again and she felt his tongue tease her lips slowly before she invited his tongue back in to her mouth.

Rachel really wanted Michael. When Rachel knows she wants something she goes for it. As she returned his kiss, she arched her body in to his and he pressed against her so she was feeling his entire body against her. She ran her hands which were currently wrapped around his neck, down the front of his chest, back to round his back and ran her hands down his spine. She felt Michaels body tense up with her touch and her hands finally rested on his buttocks.

Michael broke the kiss and ran his lips over her neck again. His hands running down her body and then lifting her up. Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed Michael passionately again. Still being pressed up against the door, feeling his body and lips against her own body, made her want him more. _'Michael..I think we should at least sit down'_ she said in between kisses. He agreed and gently let her down and followed Rachel.

Michael sat on the bed first and Rachel looked down at him. Leaning in to his body and kissing him again. She just loved kissing him plus he smelled absolutely devine. Michaels hands ran up Rachels legs and pulled her in closer. Rachel then decided to straddle Michael and kiss him passionately. Their bodies meeting, moving together in passion, Michael ran his fingertips under Rachel's camisole top. Feeling her soft skin made him want her more and he gently moved her top up her body. Rachel broke off the kiss and encouraged Michael to remove her top, which Michael obliged with.

Exposing her chest to the lips of her hungry man, he kissed her gently before his lips settled on to her nipples. His tongue and lips teasing them and with every gentle moan Rachel let out, he knew he wanted her more than ever. He only ever dreamed that he would get this far with her, never for it to become a reality.

Rachel then slipped off his legs back to standing before him. Michael coming off the bed and standing next to her, pulling at his own top and taking it off, bringing Rachel to him and feeling her skin against him. He looked down in to her eyes and smiled at her. Kissing her gently and he finally spoke. _**'Rachel are you sure?'**_ Rachel looked at him seductively and nodded her head _'I've never been so sure about anything Michael.'_ He spun her around and slipped his hands in to the waistband of her pj shorts and slowly pulling them down. Once he had them off, he gestured Rachel to sit on the bed. He went down on his knees and his lips met Rachels. Kissing and teasing her tongue, pulling her body against his then leaning in to her so she was lying on the bed.

Rachel moaned when she realized that Michael had her at the edge of the bed with his tongue teasing her, giving her the best oral she had ever had. As she became close to climax, Michael stopped and kissed Rachel's body. He finally met her neck, their bodies moving in to the center of the bed, feeling her legs wrapped round them as they finally kiss passionately.

Michael felt Rachel's hand pull at his pj bottoms and exposing his erection. He honestly never felt so turned on in all his life than having Rachel's body underneath him. As Rachel played with his hard member between kisses, she whispered to him that there was protection in her purse at the side of the bed. Michael reached over and gave Rachel her purse, which she pulled the condom out of quickly and unwrapped it.

Her hands slipping over his member and putting the condom on for him was just so sexy in his eyes. He could not wait to be with Rachel, Rachel could not wait to be with him. Their bodies met and experienced pleasure together.

Morning came and Rachel opened one eye realising the room phone was ringing. It was the receptionist reminding her that their breakfast will be served in an hour. Rachel immediately thought 'crap' as she felt as though she had only been asleep for a few short hours. Then she smiled. She indeed had only been asleep for a few short hours as she and Michael couldn't get enough of each other last night.

Then she realised he wasn't in bed next to her. Where was he? Rachel noticed that his clothes were gone and he wasn't there. Rachel instantly felt disappointed that she didn't wake up next to Michael.

The elevator door was about shut when a hand stopped it from closing properly and in stepped Michael. Rachel smiled at him and he kissed her immediately. Rachel was taken aback as he kissed her, since he didn't wake up next to her. Before she could ask him, Michael spoke. _**'It killed me leaving you there sleeping there this morning, but I figured I best head back for breakfast call so they didn't come knocking on doors and not finding me there. This is new and exciting for the both of us babe, I just want it to stay between us for now and then I will gladly tell the world.'**_

Rachel grinned and agreed with Michael as they walked to the breakfast bar to meet with the rest of the band.

Next chapter, tour comes to a close, Rachel becomes suspicious and Michael receives some news that upsets him


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Rachel Berry, I do own original characters though.

Two months. Two months they had been on tour. In less than a week the tour will soon be over and Rachel schedule wasn't going to slow down. She has interviews lined up, meetings in the studio and with Alan.

Michael on the other hand had nothing planned professionally anyway. Little did Michael know that his world was going to be turned upside down near the end of the tour.

Meanwhile during those two months, the tour was a success, the band accepted (and suspected before they were told) that Rachel and Michael had embarked on a relationship together. Their relationship went from strength to strength. Constant conversations learning more about each other, what their hopes and dreams of the future, their passion for each other was even more than their first night together. Rachel and Michael had made it clear to each other, that first night of passion wasn't something they would normally embark on to start a relationship, but in their eyes, their relationship had started the first day they had met.

They were finally in NYC for the last remaining nights of the tour. Despite how romantic and passionate their relationship is, they did agree that they should remain in seperate rooms if they ever required some alone time. Michael was getting ready to take Rachel out for a date on a rare night off that they had together when he heard a knock at the door. Michael let out a gasp and put his hand to his chest and simply said **'Stunning'**. Rachel smiled back at him and entered his room. Michael excused himself to go to the bathroom as Rachel took a seat on the sofa. She noticed Michael's phone light up and it started to flash as it was on silent. Rachel froze. A beautiful picture of a girl popped up on the screen and noticed that she was called Hayley. Rachel turned away as she heard Michael come out of the bathroom.

_'Ready?'_ Rachel asked. Michael smiled and grabbed his room key and cell phone and didn't even look to see if he had any new calls or text messages, he simply put his phone in his pocket. _**'I am and I hope your going to like the restaurant that I picked for us to dine in tonight**_' he said with a smile. _'So where are we heading to babe?'_ Rachel was itching to find out. _**'We are going to go to L'Artusi up at the West Village since it caters for both our needs'**_. Rachel was touched. He had taken time to research restaurants and that he knew she would feel comfortable there.

Rachel and Michael had a wonderful evening out enjoying each others company and dining out. They had a small stroll by the Hudson river later on in the evening with Michael wrapping his arm around Rachel to keep her close and warm. When they came to a stop to just to simply take in the surrounding around them, Rachel looked up at Michael and he looked happy and at peace. He looked down at her and smiled. 'What?' Rachel let out a small giggle, 'Nothing, just admiring the view.' Michael leaned in and kissed her passionately. 'You mean the absolute world to me Rachel, nothing and no-one will ever change my mind about that.' Rachel was stunned as she suddenly remembered his missed call earlier and here he was almost telling her that he loved her.

When they got back to the hotel, to end a perfect evening, they simply shared a good night kiss and went to their own rooms.

Michael finally looked out his cell phone from his pocket. Fourteen missed calls. As he looked at the list of missed calls, there was ten from Hayley and four from Shelley. **'Shit'** Michael spoke out loud. He immediately dialled Hayley's number and when she finally answered, instead of a lovely hello he got_ 'where the hell have you been Michael, we have been trying to get a hold of you for hours.**'**_** 'I know I'm sorry, I left my phone on silent, didn't deliberately go out to upset you. What's wrong for you to both to call me?'** _'Michael, you better sit down, it's about mum'_ Hayley replied.

As Michael sat down, the sound in his head became deafening as he was trying to take in the information that Hayley was telling him. _'Michael? Are you still there?'_ Hayley asked. Michael spoke back in almost a whisper **'Yeah..'.**_ 'Well bro, you better come here before it is really too late. How soon can you you be here?'_ **'Uhm I would need to check flights etc but it will be at least three days as I have contractual obligations to see through first with the end of the tour and all that.'** _'Ok bro, once you know the details of your flight, text me, I will collect you from the airport. Take it you will fly in to Glasgow International?' _**'Yeah I will make sure that I will land nearer to home sis, see you soon.'**

Cancer. Everybody's nightmare. Carol his mum has cancer. The room spun and Michael tried his best to calm down. The flashbacks of the conversation that he had with his sister came more clear in his head. Mum had been given approximately two months to live. Two months. The McMillan Cancer Trust had been active with his mum and supporting her with palliative care. Both Hayley and Shelley had over heard their mum discuss with Nurse Jennifer that she wished to see her boy even for just one more time. So the girls decided to take it upon themselves to get Michael home for her.

**'Hey, sorry to disturb you mate, but can you pop up to my room for a moment, I really need to speak to you.'** "Sure I will be right up mate" Davy responded.

Davy knocked on the door quietly and Michael opened up the door. Davy was stunned. Michael looked like shit. He wasn't sure but he could have sworn that Michael had been crying. Davy shut the door behind him and Michael poured out his troubles to Davy.

The following day at breakfast with the band, Michael was down sharp for a change, which was unsual for Michael, but he just wanted the band breakfast out the way as soon as he possibly could. Michael masked his sadness when Rachel joined the table and when Davy joined, Davy gently gave Michael a nod of the head to which Michael gave him a sincere smile to.

Michael had sworn Davy to secrecy. He wanted the last two nights of the tour to go without a hitch and to make sure that it was the best two nights everyone had together and when performing.

Closing night. It felt surreal. Everyone was sad that it was coming to a close as they all had enjoyed each others company for the past two months. Davy was worried about Michael, but Michael was being completely professional and not letting on his heartache and seemed...well just like Michael.

Rachel on the other hand, couldn't shake that there was something that was going on but couldn't quite get what. She had seen Davy and Michael talk to each other quietly over the past two days but couldn't get close enough to hear what was happening. Rachel knew this was wrong but for once, she didn't want to come right out and ask.

_'GOODNIGHT NYC! You have been amazing!'_ Rachel spoke in to her microphone, Michael gave the crowd a cheeky wave as they disappeared under the stage. Michael smiled at Rachel and simply said** 'Party time!'**

The aftershow party with all the crew and band was a success. Everyone seemed to be having a great night. Davy finally cornered Michael and asked him if he was definately sure that slipping away first thing tomorrow was a good thing. Michael simply said it had to be the way. He couldn't bare to say goodbye to Rachel, but he had to go to focus his emotions on his family. He wanted to protect Rachel from what was happening in his life so she can focus on his career.

Michael had secretly packed earlier in the day and wanted this night to be special to everyone. As the night came to a close, Rachel slipped her hand in to Michaels and they headed back to her room.

Their last night together was a soft passionate night and when Rachel finally drifted off to sleep, Michael simply lay their watching her. Determined that he wouldn't sleep so that he wouldn't miss his flight, he focused on Rachel and the clock behind her. When Rachel stirred slightly after 4am and seen Michael lying there watching her she gave him a smile and sleepily said _'what?_'

**'Nothing babe, go back to sleep.'** Michael whispered, but Rachel leaned in towards him and gave him a deep kiss. The kiss became more passionate and again, they found their bodies entertwined with each other and embarked on another love making moment.

As they both lay on their side, Michael noticed Rachel's breathing change. Knowing that she was falling asleep again, he laid cuddling in to her from behind ensuring that when she finally was in a deep sleep, releasing her and slid out of the bed. Just like their first night together he slipped away in the morning, but this time, Rachel wouldn't see him at breakfast.

Next chapter Rachel wants answers and Michael makes it home to Scotland


	9. Chapter 9

Three weeks later. Rachel was still confused. Yet again she had woken up to find Michael gone. Normally she knew he would be back in his hotel room, but this time, he was just simply gone. She replayed their last day and night together, seeing if she could have missed a hint or something but absolutely nothing. She rang his cell phone only to hear his voicemail. She missed his voice, she missed spending time with him. Yes the interviews and studio were taking up her time, but her alone time, she needed him there, she wanted him there. A song caught her attention on the radio, a song called Forever, which Rachel related to and sung along to.

'My hearts gone

He no longer lies by my side

He left at dawn

And once I lie alone

Still endless days and nights

I wait for you

Cause deep inside this flame

I know it's true

Forever starts today

Forever we will be

Forever's every day

Forever faithfully

It's been three weeks

(You know I had to leave)

Your voice is all I have to hold

I lie here alone

(I'd be there if I could)

Awaiting for my loves return

Still endless days and nights

I wait for you

Cause deep inside this flame

I know it's true

Forever starts today

Forever we will be

Forever's every day

Forever faithfully

And through it all

No matter

It all comes down to you

Forever starts today

Forever we will be

Forever's every day

Forever faithfully

Forever I will be'

Rachel needed answers and tomorrow she was determined that she will get them now her schedule was slowing down.

xxxx

3 weeks previously

Michael was being strong. His sister Hayley picked him up from the airport and they headed straight to their mum's home. Carol instantly burst in to tears when he walked in to her room. Michael instantly hugged and kissed his mum. They held on to each other for a while. He sat next to her bed holding her hand and every now and then he felt his mum squeeze his hand and looking at him and expressing her gratitude that he was there with her.

Michael learned more of his mothers diagnosis, and how fast the cancer was progressing throughout her body. The nursing team that Carol has are outstanding and Michael wasn't only just greatful for them looking after his mother, but supporting himself, Hayley and Shelley.

xxxx

Back to the present day and Rachel was settling in to her bed knowing wherever he was, he was thinking of her, well hopefully. She missed him. It made her realize that the bond they had, the relationship they shared, she wanted more. Rachel Barbra Berry realised, she was indeed in love with Michael.

As she sighed, Rachel started singing...

Baby forgive me did I do something wrong?

(Michael: I don't wanna talk, cant we just let it go?)

What could be so bad that you'd leave me hangin' on?

(Michael: I'm not doin' time, this is not the scene of a crime)

I lay in bed at night contemplating, why the hell you gotta keep me waiting.

Every time I try to get a little closer

You shut down and the conversation's over

I'm right here, but you leave me in the dark

Show me your private parts.

Give it up baby, what are you afraid of

Love sucks when you don't know what it's made of

We get naked but I can't undress your heart

Show me your private parts, show me your private parts

I can't remember the last time that this felt real

(Michael: I would've cut you out, if I didn't love you)

And how can you blame me for feelin' the way I feel?

(Michael: I'm not blaming you, I'm just tryin' to figure it out)

I can take a little hesitating, I'll wait forever if its worth the waiting

Every time I try to get a little closer

You shut down and the conversation's over

I'm right here, but you leave me in the dark

Show me your private parts.

Give it up baby, what are you afraid of

Love sucks when you don't know what it's made of

We get naked but I can't undress your heart

Show me your private parts, show me your private parts

They say that silence is gold, but I think that's a lie

You think I already know, but I can't read your mind...

Baby forgive me did I do something wrong?

(Michael: I don't wanna talk...)

Show me your private parts

Every time I try to get a little closer

You shut down and the conversation's over

I'm right here, but you leave me in the dark

Show me your private parts.

Give it up baby, what are you afraid of

Love sucks when you don't know what it's made of

We get naked but I can't undress your heart

Show me your private parts, show me your private parts

Rachel lets out a sigh and went to sleep.

xxxx

Michael on the other side of the world meanwhile, was missing Rachel like crazy. He started becoming snappy any time Hayley or Shelley reached out to him to open up. Carol had told his sisters to try and have some fun and get their brother to join in, which was proving difficult. He was becoming distant and withdrawn and his sisters had no idea what to do. They were aware of Rachel, he had admitted that he was in a relationship to them and that he kept coming home a secret so he could process everything that is happening around him in his own head before discussing anything with Rachel.

So the girls hatched a plan. They were going to get Rachel to come over to Scotland and hopefully, despite what Michael had put her through.

Shelley had posted a couple of videos on instagram hoping that someone connected to Rachel would see them.

Video 1: Shelley irritating Michael by chanting "you have a girlfriend" to see what his response would be and he just smiled 'yep and she is the only thing in my life right now that makes sense.'

Video 2: Hayley recording Michael singing along to the radio and cheering him on, but she didn't call him Michael, she said 'yay Finn!'.

Davy was alerted to the video's and called Rachel in the morning. 'Hello Davy, how are you?' Rachel asked. Davy responded by apologizing to her and that it was time that he told her the truth. 'What truth is that Davy?' Rachel asked. 'I know where Michael is. I've known all along, he just needed time to deal with something. Please don't be mad at me Rachel, but I need you to see some videos that were posted on instagram, I will send you the link' and with that Rachel hung up the phone.

A few moments later an alert came through to Rachel's cell with the link to the instagram account that Davy wanted her to see. She clicked the link and her heart skipped a beat when she seen the first video. When she watched the second video she seen Hayley and instantly recognized her from the missed call the night she seen Michael's cell. Why did Hayley call him Finn, she was intrigued.

Meanwhile, back in Scotland, Michael was organising some lunch for his mum when Hayley and Shelley breezed in through the door. They exchanged quick hello's before the girls nodded at each other. Shelley distracted Michael so that Hayley could swipe his cell phone and make an all important call.

'Michael?'

'No sorry, this isn't Michael, my name is Hayley, I am his sister.'

Rachel's eyes widened. She had nothing to be jealous of. She wished she made the connection sooner but Michael had only mentioned he had 2 sisters and called them Hales and Shells.

'How can I help you Hayley?'

'I know this is going to be a big ask and I'm kinda risking it by calling you. Finns in a bad way right now. Shells and I are trying to help but he just won't connect with us. We know he is missing you like crazy, but with everything that is going on, he just seems lost.'

'So Hayley, where is it you are wanting me to be and please tell me what is going on'

'Rachel, I will take your number off his phone and will text you my number. Can you call me in about twenty minutes, I have to go before he notices his phone is gone.'

'Sure Hayley, thank you for calling me, you do not realize what this means to me.'

'No problem Rach, speak to you shortly!'

With the call ending, Rachel's heart soared. He is fine, but he is hurting. Why is he hurting? Why did it take his sister, god damn Rach how stupid were u to be so jealous she thought to herself, to contact her? When she received Hayley's number and waited til she gave the signal that it was good to talk, she dialed her number.

In the next chapter, what did Hayley say to Rachel, will Michael open up to anyone?

Songs Forever by In This Moment and Private Parts by Halestorm


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After a long phone call with Hayley, Rachel started to put her plans in motion. Now that she finally found out the truth about why Michael had been distant, hell he practically disappeared off the face of this planet. Rachel felt relief knowing that he was doing well, but hurting at the fact that he is watching his mum deteriorate before his eyes. Yes his sisters are there trying to support him but he keeps pushing them away. So Rachel cleared her schedule indefinitelyso she could be by Michael's side.

Hayley and Shelley kept the information between themselves. Hayley had advised Rachel that once she knew her flight details to pass them on to her either via text or email and she will make sure that she meets her at the airport.

xxxx

Two days later Rachel landed in Glasgow International Airport. Her flight was the first plane to land that morning and Rachel seriously couldn't wait to get off the plane and wrap Michael in her arms.

Once Rachel had cleared passport control she scanned the small crowd that was waiting at the arrival lounge. She instantly recognised Hayley and could tell Shelley was also next to her as they were quite alike. Hayley approaced Rachel and gave her a hug and then Shelley followed. Both instantly thanked Rachel for coming and Rachel explained if she had known sooner, she would have been here earlier.

Once settled in the car Rachel asked after Michael. Hayley explained that Michael hadn't long got home as he done the night shift with their mum. They were going to travel to their mums first and introduce Rachel so they could give their brother a rest.

Rachel was nervous to meet Carol. Okay, so she shouldn't have been nervous as she meets new people everyday, but this lady is special, after all it's Michael's mum. Rachel's face became sympathetic when she seen Carol lying in bed. Hayley gently woke her mum up and Carol sat up, smiled and beckoned Rachel over to the chair next to her.

Carol and Rachel spoke for hours. Rachel allowing Carol time to talk as she became tired easily. Just before Rachel was ready to leave Carol took Rachel by the hand and asked her to promise her one thing. _'What do you want me to promise Carol?' _'Look after my boy please? He puts on this big front and buries his emotions. I am aware he is hurting and how much he is going to hurt after I go. But I know in my heart that he absolutely adores you by the way he has spoke about you, I just wish I would be around to see how you two work out.' _'Well Carol, I will make this promise to you. As long as Michael will have me, I would love to look after him forever.' _Carol smiled and closed her eyes to rest.

xxxx

The car journey to Michael's took twenty minutes to get there. The girls spoke about light hearted topics until they arrived. Shelley went to Michael's apartment security door and typed in the security code. She then took out a set of keys and let them in to Michael's apartment. Hayley called out and Michael grunted back **'What?' **'We need you in the living room, and please be reasonably decent!' **'Ugh ok!' **Rachel couldn't help but let out a small giggle at his responses.

**'Right what could be so important you drag me out of bed so soon?' **Michael said as he walked in to the living room and then just stared. Was he seeing this right? **'Rachel?' **_'Yeah babe it's really me.' _Michael looked bewildered bless him. He couldn't understand why Rachel was here. Shelley and Hayley slipped out of the apartment after quick goodbyes before their brother could even open his mouth. Feeling very pleased with themselves, the girls headed back to Carols.

He just kept staring at her. Rachel, his Rachel was here. He sat down next to her and she turned to face him. _'I know everything babe, I have even spent time with Carol this morning, she is a lovely lady.'_ She watched as Michael's eyes started to fill up and she placed her hands on to his face and looked in to his eyes. _'You are not alone any more babe, I will be here for as long as it takes.' _ For the first time since he found out his mum had cancer, Michael broke. The tears flowed down his cheeks and Rachel wiped some away before he collapsed in to his arms and sobbed.

Once Michael composed himself he looked at Rachel with his puffy red eyes and stood up. **'Come and lie down with me babe, you look shattered and we could just cuddle up and sleep for a bit.' **Rachel smiled, took his hand and they went to the bedroom and fell asleep cuddled up to each other.

It was nearly six o'clock in the evening when Rachel began to stir out of her sleep. Like so many times before, she automatically reached out to feel if Michael was there. He was. Lying on his back sound asleep. She smiled to herself and placed her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. She then felt his arm slide down hers and bring her in for a deeper cuddle. As she looked up to him, Michael came out of his sleep state and looked down at her and smiled. **'You are really here aren't you? This isn't some dream that feels real and I am going to be left disappointed when I really wake up?' **Rachel let out a small giggle and replied _'I am here babe and I won't leave your side unless you want me to.' _Michael kissed the top of her head and held her close.

Rachel then laughed. _'Please tell me that was your stomach that just rumbled against my ear and nothing else,' _Michael had to chuckle back and slightly blushed, **'Yeah it was my stomach, I think we should get up, freshen up and head out for something to eat. Apparently the girls have got the shifts covered at mums. Nurse Jen is there just now.' **Rachel then leaned up and kissed Michael gently on the lips, _'Ok babe, lets go grab some food.'_

Michael had to warn Rachel to dress warmly. Scotland is a cold place in Autumn and even the slightest bit of cold wind can catch your breath. Rachel thought he was joking until she stepped outside and shot him a look. Michael chuckled and wrapped her in to his body until they reached the car. This also confused Rachel as everything was backwards to what it was like back home.

Michael had booked a table at the local chinese that he loves. They arrived at Nam's and the staff were friendly and looked after them well. Whilst waiting on their main course Rachel looked at Michael who quickly raised his eyebrows basically saying what? _'Why do your sisters call you Finn?' _Rachel asked. Michael squished up his face and soon explained. **'My full name is Michael Finnegan Hudson, we all had nicknames when we were younger. I hated Mike or Mikey, so they used my middle name and called me Finn. Obviously you know I call them Hales or Shels, but to them and my family, I am simply Finn.' **Rachel then asked him another question _'So why Michael back home in the states?' _**'It was thought by some that Finn didn't sound to rock and roll, so Michael gets used more than my nickname, which is perfectly fine for me. So when I rock out, I'm Michael, when I am home and being normal if you like, I'm Finn.' **Before Rachel could even ask her next question, he offered another explanation. **'You've only really known me, until now that is, as Michael. It is difficult to explain and I don't mind you calling me Michael, but in my heart, I do prefer Finn.'**

Rachel smiled. _'So out in the limelight as such we are Michael and Rachel, but at home...we are Finchel!' _Finn laughed. **'A nickame already, love it.' **

Next chapter: Carol encourages her family and Rachel to go and have some fun and not to continuously watch over her


	11. Chapter 11

A/N if your are confused why Michael is our Finn..I adopted Cory's middle name (well one of them) and both Rachel and Finn's manager is a coincidence to Cory's other middle name :) I loved Finchel and wanted them together.

Finchel...Finn kept smiling to himself with the nickname Rachel had mentioned the night before. It just felt so right having her here with him and his family. Whenever he felt his mood was slipping, she took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to reassure him. He was waiting on Rachel finishing getting ready as they were going to visit Carol. **'Hurry up babe, we need to get there before Nurse Jen leaves!' **_'Just coming!' _Rachel called back. Rachel stepped in to the living room and Finn's heart soared. Dressed in simply jeans and a warm top, Rachel always managed to look stunning. _'Earth to Finn? Snap out of it babe!' _**'Huh? Sorry just your so stunning' **Finn replied walking over to her and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at Carol's and Nurse Jen, who was a friendly soul, filled Finn and Rachel in on how Carol had been. Finn and Rachel took their seats beside Carol and spoke quietly amongst themselves until Carol woke up. 'Hello my lovlies, nice to see you both again'. **'Hey mum, how you feeling?' **'Not too bad Finn, how are you Rachel?' _'Doing ok thank you Carol, getting used to the cold weather though.' _Carol chuckled. 'If you think I'm going to let you two sit here all day keeping me company you have another thing coming.' **'But mum...' **'No but's Finn, I want you both to go and meet your sisters and have some fun.' Both Finn and Rachel looked each other, they knew that Carol wouldn't back down, so agreed to meet Hayley and Shelley.

Nurse Jane arrived as planned by Carol and said her cheerio's to Rachel and Finn. _'So where are we meeting the girls?' _asked Rachel. **'Apparently by the ice rink, like it's not cold enough outside already but I didn't fancy arguing with my mum' **replied Finn with a chuckle.

Hayley and Shelley waved when they seen Finn and Rachel walking towards them, they gave them a cheerful wave. 'So mum wants us to have fun and insisted that we go ice skating like we used to do as kids.' Hayley said whilst Shelley nodded in excitement. **'No way, you will not catch me going on that ice.' **_'Why not Finn, you scared?' _Rachel teased. Hayley and Shelley giggled. **'No not scared..just..apprehensive.' **Rachel looked puzzled. Shelley laughed. 'He isn't apprehensive at all, he just doesn't want a repeat performance the last time he skated with us.' Finn glared at her as they began to walk to the reception to pay to skate. 'The last time he came skating with us, he dodged someone who was about to skate in to him, he fell on the ice and split his kecks!'

Rachel laughed, but then asked Shelley what kecks meant. Shelley explained that his trousers had split wide open and Finn was left embarassed by the whole situation. Yet they were all sitting together putting on their ice skates. The three girls stepped on to the ice and went around the rink and Finn still hadn't come on. Rachel skated up to where he was standing and held on to the barrier. _'Come on babe, I can understand it was daunting for you last time, but this time will be different, I can assure you on that one.' _**'How do you work that one out Rach? There is no guarantee that I won't fall.' **_'Maybe not but there is something different this time, I'm here' _she said smiling to him. Finn rolled his eyes and eventually stepped on the ice.

An hour later they came off the rink laughing and joking with one another, some young girls were looking in their direction and approached them shyly. 'Uhm are you Rachel Berry and Michael Hudson?' Finn and Rachel nodded their heads. 'We seen your concert Rachel in NYC and the ending was awesome with you in it Michael.' Finn and Rach smiled and thanked the girls and in turn gave them their autographs and posed for pictures with them before going on their way.

The four of them wandered around the shopping centre and popped in to the local pub to have a meal since they had missed lunch and it was almost dinner time. Finn sad and looked at the three girls giggling away and laughing. Rachel noticed him looking and gently placed her hand on his knee, and he placed his hand upon hers. Finn was distracted by his phone lighting up on the table and it read 'Nurse Jane.' **'Jane?' **Finn just nodded and then hung up his phone. **'We have to go now, mum's condition has slipped and we need to be home.' ** Finn said solemnly. Rachel darted over and paid for the meal and they left quickly.

It felt like a lifetime getting to their mums. Every traffic light was against them and Finn was losing his patience. Realistically, only ten minutes had passed since the phone call. Rachel knew if they didn't make it on time, Finn would eternally blame himself and she hoped that this wouldn't be the case.

As the four of them ran in to the house, Nurse Jane and Nurse Jen were in attendence. Carol was looking very grey and they all stood around her bed. Finn holding one hand and Hayley and Shelley jointly holding her other hand. Rachel stood at the bottom of the bed and watched was going on around her. She simply didn't know how to react. Tears were forming in her eyes watching three people she dearly loved, watching their heartbreak. She walked over to Finn and slipped her hand over his which was on Carols. Finn looked at her with a sympathetic smile, his way of thanks.

Carol opened her eyes and looked at them all. 'No tears please, did you all have a good and fun day' she whispered. Each of them nodded. 'Good, I want you to remember the fun you had today, it was what I wanted you all to have as my last request.' Shelley and Hayley couldn't help but let their tears fall. Each one of them took their time to whisper their goodbyes to Carol knowing that time was running out.

Rachel whispered to Carol, _'I will keep my promise to you Carol. I will look after Finn and will love him with all my heart.' _Rachel then placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Hayley then whispered to Carol, 'I love you mum, I will always love you and will do everything in my power to make you proud of me.'

Shelley whispered to Carol, 'I will never forget the time you accidently gave me food poisioning mum. I look back on it now and I laugh. No mature how my future turns out, I will let everyone know what a special lady you are. Love you mum.'

Finn stepped up. His hand ran through his mums hair and with tears in his eyes he made this promise to Carol. **'Mum, as much I don't want you to go and would love you to see all our future children grow up and love you as much as we do, I will make sure that they learn of you and keep our memories alive. I promise to look after the girls and I promise mum, I will be the man you taught me to be.'**

Less than ten minutes later, Carol took her last breath with her family by her side.

Next chapter: Finn learns of a request made by Carol for her funeral


	12. Chapter 12

The family didn't have to arrange the funeral for Carol, she had it all organised so that the burden wouldn't fall on to her children. They sat with the lawyer and listened to the last will in testament of their mother.

The lawyer then discussed the funeral arrangements with Finn, Rachel, Hayley and Shelley. It sounded beautiful and heart felt but she had a request. Finn's eyes widened when the request was for Finn to sing one last song to her. The song Carol had selected was a song called Angels, a pop ballad. Finn kinda groaned at the thought of having to sing a pop song, but knew he wouldn't let his mum down.

When they left the lawyers they all headed back to Carol's home to pack up the rest of the belongings and chatted amongst themselves about their childhood, how Carol told them off when they were misbehaving and about her hopes and dreams for each one of her children.

xxxx

Day of the funeral. Finn was standing strong, holding on to Rachels hand as they entered the crematorium and Shelley/Hayley supported one another. They sat at the front row as the humanist funeral took place.

Carol was fondly remembered at the funeral. Douglas who was officiating the funeral then nodded his head to Finn. Finn approached the front and turned round and faced all their family and friends.

_**'So my mum had one request today and that was for me to sing her one last song.'**_ Finn cleared his throat.

_I sit and wait_

_Does an angel contemplate my fate_

_And do they know_

_The places where we go_

_When we're grey and old_

_'cos I have been told_

_That salvation lets their wings unfold_

_So when I'm lying in my bed_

_Thoughts running through my head_

_And I feel that love is dead_

_I'm loving angels instead_

_[Chorus]_

_And through it all she offers me protection_

_A lot of love and affection_

_Whether I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall_

_Wherever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call she won't forsake me_

_I'm loving angels instead_

_When I'm feeling weak_

_And my pain walks down a one way street_

_I look above_

_And I know I'll always be blessed with love_

_And as the feeling grows_

_She breathes flesh to my bones_

_And when love is dead_

_I'm loving angels instead_

_[Chorus]_

_And through it all she offers me protection_

_A lot of love and affection_

_Whether I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall_

_Wherever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call she won't forsake me_

_I'm loving angels instead_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

Finn performed the song beautifully. He never faultered once. Rachel admired his strength, but was waiting for him to break. He hadn't cried. He had shown much emotion. It was like he was an auto pilot.

After they said goodbye to Carol, they regrouped at the local function hall she selected and mingled with other family members and friends.

xxxx

A week after the funeral, Finn and Rachel said goodbye to Shelley and Hayley. They wanted to head back to L.A to the sun and were sure that the girls were fine. It was a tearful goodbye, well for all the girls, Finn just kept putting on a brave. When they arrived back in LA and collected their luggage, they were not surprised to see some paparazzi there. Finn pulled his cap down to cover his face as best as he could and Rachel took his hand and led him out of the airport.

Rachel had arranged for her friend Kurt to pick them up from the airport. Finn briefly said hello to Kurt and stayed silent for the journey home. Finn had asked Kurt to drop him off at his apartment and placed a kiss on Rachel's cheek. Rachel didn't show her worry, but she was very concerned.

xxxx

Four days had passed and Rachel hadn't heard from Finn. It was killing her inside that he wasn't returning calls or texts. Rachel's phone rang and Rachel looked at it enthusiastically hoping it would be Finn but it wasn't.

_'Hey Kurt, what's up?' _Kurt informed her that he had seen Finn head in to The Wiltern. Rachel frowned. She knew that's where artists performed but as far as she knew Finn wasn't performing.

Rachel went to The Wiltern and spoke to the bar tender. He nodded to where Finn was sitting. Rachel noticed that he had a scotch on the table. Her eyes widened. Finn hadn't touched alcohol in years. Rachel asked the bar tender how many drinks he had. 'None Miss. He bought that one and hasn't even took a drop.' Rachel thanked the bar tender and walked over to Finn.

_'Hey.' _Finn looked up and seen Rachel standing in front of him. He looked back down to his drink. **'I haven't drank anything.'** _'You haven't called, returned my texts and by a chance sighting, I was led to finding you here. Talk to me Finn, I am tired of the silent treatment.'_

Finn stood up and looked at Rachel with sorrow in his eyes. **'I can't Rachel, I just can't.' **He then walked out of the bar. Rachel was upset, then absolutely furious. Rachel then went after him and called out his name and he stopped in his tracks. Finn turned back round and Rachel then spoke to him. _ 'You are so blinded by grief, that you have shut yourself off from the world Finn. So much so, you can't see what is right in front of your eyes.' _ She paused and eventually said _'Me. But I can't be ignored no longer, you need help and I just don't know how to help you anymore. I love you so much it scares me, but please Finn, get help.'_

Finn nodded his head in agreement with Rachel. **'Forgive me, but this is something I have to do on my own.' **He then kissed her on the top of her head and walked away..and sang.

Maybe I'm a dreamer

Maybe I'm misunderstood

Maybe you're not seeing the side of me you should

Maybe I'm crazy

(Maybe I'm crazy)

Maybe I'm the only one

(Maybe I'm the only one)

Maybe I'm just out of touch

Maybe I've just had enough

Maybe it's time to change

And leave it all behind

I've never been one to walk alone

I've always been scared to try

So why does it feel so wrong

To reach for something more

To wanna live a better life

What am I waiting for?

'Cause nothing stays the same

Maybe it's time to change

Maybe it's hopeless

(Maybe it's hopeless)

Maybe I should just give up

(Maybe I should just give up)

What if I can't trust myself?

What if I just need some help?

Maybe it's time to change

And leave it all behind

I've never been one to walk alone

I've always been scared to try

So why does it feel so wrong

To reach for something more

To wanna live a better life

What am I waiting for?

'Cause nothing stays the same

Maybe it's time to change

And maybe it's time to change

And leave it all behind

I've never been one to walk alone

I've always been scared to try

And maybe it's time to change

And leave it all behind

I've never been one to walk alone

I've always been scared to try

So why does it feel so wrong

To reach for something more

To wanna live a better life

What am I waiting for?

'Cause nothing stays the same

Maybe it's time to change

'Cause nothing stays the same

Maybe it's time to change...

In the next chapter, did Finn get the help he sought out for. What happens with Rachel? Can they ever recover from this.

Songs: Angels by Robbie Williams and Maybe by Sick Puppies


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel missed Finn terribly. The last time she saw him he walked away. She knew in her heart that he would go and seek the help that he so badly needed.

Rachel was informed a few days later by her manager that Finn had indeed checked in to rehab. He had booked himself in for bereavement counselling and alcohol counselling. Although they both knew that he hadn't touched alcohol, the tempation that Finn had for the scotch the last time she seen him obviously scared him.

Keeping herself busy wasn't hard to do. Back in the studio recording new songs and collaborating with a few artists. Before she knew it, four months had passed. She knew that Finn would be getting home soon. It killed her inside that she couldn't talk to him. Yes he could take personal calls, but Finn decided that he wouldn't talk to anyone so he could focus on his well being. He did give them permission however to talk about his progress to his sisters.

Rachel's cell phone rings _'Hello Kurt'. _'Rachel you need to turn on the tv right now!' Rachel looked bewildered and turned on her tv and her mouth fell open..Finn. Well his face flashed up on the screen. Apparently he was performing a song later on in the programme. Rachel thanked Kurt for his call and sat down in front of the TV.

Finn appeared at the microphone ready. Guitar in hand. The presenter then introduced him. 'You know this artist as the former lead singer, Michael from JRJ. Today he starts on his new journey, with the name he prefers and the sound he continues to love. Ladies and gentleman, I introduce to you Finn Hudson!'

Take the light, and darken everything around me

Call the clowns and listen closely, I'm lost without you

Call your name every day when I feel so helpless

I'm fallin' down but I'll rise above this, rise above this

Hate the mind, regrets are better left unspoken

For all we know, this void will grow and

Everything's in vain, distressing you though it leaves me open

Feels so right, but I'll end this all before it gets me

Call your name every day, when I feel so helpless

I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this

Call your name every day, when I seem so helpless

I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this doubt

I'll mend myself before it gets me

(I'll mend myself before it gets me)

I'll mend myself before it gets me

(I'll mend myself before it gets me)

Call your name every day, when I feel so helpless

I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this

Forty eight ways to say that I'm feelin' helpless

I'm fallin' down, fallin down', but I'll rise above this, rise above this, rise above this, rise above this doubt

The camera then left Finn after his performance finished and the presenter Kat thanked Finn for his performance and informed the audience that he would be giving an interview after the break.

Rachel smiled throughout his performance. She could see his renewed passion for music, just hoped he had a new passion for life.

xxx

Finn's interview

_Kat: Welcome Finn, great performance from you there, what inspired you to perform that song?_

_Finn: Well the song was originally written by a band called Seether and the song writer Shaun wrote it after the death of his brother. I took inspiration from that song and with all that I have been through in my personal life, what could be a more fitting song to perform._

_Kat: Your fans know the reason why you went in to rehab, some people don't. Do you feel comfortable talking about it?_

_Finn: Yeah I'm comfortable talking about it. I lost my mum to cancer and I shut myself off from the world. Pushed away my loved ones and just went to a dark place._

_Kat: How are you now?_

_Finn: I'm really good thanks. I have grieved for my mum and dealt with my inner demons and now I am ready to enjoy life._

_Kat: What about Rachel?_

Rachel froze at the fact that she asked about her. Finn hadn't even been in touch with her.

_Finn: I will be honest and say that I have not had a chance to talk to her. We have a lot to discuss and hopefully we will get that chance soon._

Rachel gave a smile. He did think of her. He did want to speak to her. So what does she do? Does he call him or wait for him to call?

'Omg! Rachel! He spoke about you!' Kurt excitedly said to Rachel when she answered the phone. _'I know and at least now I definately know that he wants to talk to me, I just can't wait to find out when.'_ 'Patience Rachel, he will speak to you wait and see.' _'You know me Kurt. I can be patient, but when it comes to Finn, I just want him to..' _At this point Rachel answered her door as her door bell rang _'talk. Uhm Kurt I will speak to you later, I have a visitor.' _'Omg, please tell me it is him Rach!' _'Yeah, see ya Kurt'._

Finn was in her doorway. Looking even better than he did on tv. **'Hey Rach. I know this maybe unexpected but I really wanted to see you.' **Rachel nodded. **'So I was hoping we could have a chance to talk if you were free.' **_'Sure Finn, come on in.'_

They spoke for hours. Finn told Rachel all about rehab and his reasons why he hadn't been in touch. Rachel told him about what she had been doing for the past four months whilst he was away. When Finn checked his watch he noticed that it was 11pm. **'Rach we have been talking for hours, which I appreciate, but I should go..' **as Finn began to stand up Rachel reached out for his hand. _'Finn..' _**'Yeah Rach?' **_'Dance with me?' _Finn smiled and helped Rachel up to her feet. **'Sure'. **Rachel turned up the radio and smiled when Finn started to sing along with the radio.

Finn:

Highway run

Into the midnight sun

Wheels go round and round

You're on my mind

_(Finn pulls Rachel closer during the dance)_

Rachel:

Restless hearts

Sleep alone tonight

Sending all my love

Along the wire

Finn and Rachel:

And they say that the road

Ain't no place to start a family

But, right down the line it's been you and me

And loving a music man

Ain't always what it's supposed to be

Rachel:

Oh boy, you stand by me

Finn and Rachel:

I'm forever yours

Faithfully

Rachel:

Circus life

Under the big top world

Finn and Rachel:

We all need the clowns

To make us smile

Rachel:

Oh!

Through space and time (Finn: Through space and time)

Finn and Rachel:

Always another show

Wondering where I am

Lost without you

And being a part ain't easy on this love affair

Two strangers learn to fall in love again

I get the joy of rediscovering you

Finn:

Oh girl, you stand by me

Finn and Rachel:

I'm forever yours

Faithfully

Finn and Rachel:

Oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh...! (Finn: Faithfully...)

Finn:

Oh oh oh oh (Rachel: Faithfully)

Oh oh oh oh oh (Rachel: I'm still yours)

oh oh oh oh oh oh

Finn with New Directions:

Oh oh oh oh oh

Finn and Rachel with New Directions:

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Rachel:

I'm still yours!

Finn and Rachel:

Oh oh oh oh,

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh!

Oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

I'm still yours!

Faithfully...

Finn leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Rachel's lips. Rachel slipped her arms around Finn's neck and kissed him back. _'I have missed you so much Finn.' _

Next chapter. Can Finn and Rachel continue moving forward?

Songs: Rise above this by Seether and Faithfully by The Journey


	14. Chapter 14

Finn lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Gently kissing Rachel's head and feeling thankful that she remained in his life. Finn understood that she could have walked away whilst he was gone, but she stayed with him, even when she knew nothing, for the second time since they started dating. He felt at times that he didn't deserve her love, her understanding and her loyalty. Rachel often reassured Finn, that no matter what, she would love him always.

Rachel stirred and looked up at Finn. _'Penny for them?'_ she asked sleepily? **'Hmm?' **Finn replied. _'Finn, do I have..' _Finn cut her off by kissing her deeply on her lips. **'I was thinking about how much I love you babe.' **Rachel's lips broke out to a huge grin. 'I love you more'. Finn laughed. **'If you say so.'**

xxx

Rachel was back in the studio a few days later talking to Alan about how good the direction of the album was going and how excited she was for it's release date. Out of the corner of her eye she seen a familiar figure pass the studio office. Finn. Rachel's brow furrowed. Alan kept chatting and before she knew it their meeting was over. As Rachel left the office, she wanted to see why Finn was here.

She tracked him down to the recording booth and she tapped on the window. Finn looked up and smiled at Rach and gave her wink. He then stepped up to the microphone.

A grain of sand

How did I find you?

A blade of grass

How did I find you?

A speck of dust

A shard of glass

I keep falling in love with you every day

You're the one that I knew I'd find

And every moment we spend is another away

This love's for life

A flake of snow

How did you find me?

A whisk of light

How did you find me?

I know each song

A stitch in time

I keep falling in love with you

I keep falling in love with you every day

You're the one that I knew I'd find

And every moment we spend is another away

This love's for life

Did you ever think you'd meet somebody that you've known forever

Someone knew we'd be together

A grain of sand

A blade of grass

I keep falling in love with you every day

You're the one that I knew I'd find

And every moment we spend is another away

This love's for life

I keep falling in love with you every day

You're the one that I knew I'd find someday

And every moment we spend is another away

This love's for life

I keep falling in love with you

I keep falling in love with you

I keep falling in love with you

Rachel smiled. 'Ok Finn, good first take mate, we'll run it through it a couple more times and we should be done.' Trevor stated. Finn nodded and Rachel watched him perform the songs as he laid down his vocals.

**'Hey Baby' **Finn smiled as he walked up to Rachel. Rachel smiled. He always looked so handsome and took her breath away. _'Hey. Didn't realise you were recording today.' _**'Yeah, I wanted to lay that track down...for you.' **_'That was for me? Really?' _Rachel asked in a jokingly/sarcastic tone. _'I would never have guessed babe!'_ Finn laughed and nodded. _'Well I am about to lay down my last track in five minutes, and it's for you, so do you want to have a listen?' _**'I would love to.'**

Rachel then got behind the microphone and gave Finn a sheepish smile.

You were insecure but I was so sure

But I wanted you

Yes I'm powerful, and a little girl

But I wanted you

So I told you so, wanted you to know

We've just one life to live

And I told you all my dreams and fears

And you looked at me and your eyes filled with tears

And you said those three words I'd been waiting for

You became a part of me, yeah

You're mine, for life

And I'll be by your side

We are entwined

You're mine, for life,

Hold me until we die,

I'm yours and you are mine

I'm yours (I'm yours, I'm yours)

You're mine (You're mine, you're mine)

I'm yours (I'm yours, I'm yours)

You're mine (You're mine, you're mine)

Now I'm so happy you found a place for me

Boy you wanted me

Some security and two heartbeats

Boy you wanted me

Then you told me so, wanted me to know

You let the past go

And I told you all my dreams and fears

And you looked at me and your eyes filled with tears

And you said those three words I'd been waiting for

You became a part of me, yeah

You're mine, for life

And I'll be by your side

We are entwined

You're mine, for life,

Hold me until we die,

I'm yours and you are mine

I'm yours (I'm yours, I'm yours)

You're mine (You're mine, you're mine)

I'm yours (I'm yours, I'm yours)

You're mine (You're mine, you're mine)

I'm yours, you're mine,

I'm yours, you're mine

Finn stood in awe watching his girlfriend perform her song. He could not possibly be in love with this girl any more with every fibre of his being. It was more than that. He was so deeply in love with her that he simply knew what he had to do. He was disturbed by his mobile ringing. As he looked at his caller display he saw that it was his friend Mercedes. **'Hey Merce, how you doing?'** 'I'm doing great Finn. I'm calling you to invite you and Rachel up to my album launch in two weeks time, do you think you both will be free?' **'Well I know I am chick, but I will double check with Rachel and get back to you if it's ok. If it's a yes, I will drop you a text and you can send me the details yeah?' **'Sounds like a plan Finn, speak to you soon" and Mercedes hung up her call to Finn.

Next chapter, will Finn and Rachel make it to Mercedes album launch. Finn's up to something, but Rachel is completely unaware...

Songs Falling by the Art of Dying and You're Mine by Lea Michele


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the delay in updates, had a lot on recently. So today 01.12.2014..is my birthday and I couldn't resist writing another chapter :)

As always, I don't own any the characters of Glee, just original characters of my own. Songs will always be credited to the artist.

2 weeks later...

Finn knocked on Mercedes door at the hotel they were staying at next to the beach. This is where her album launch was going to happen and Mercedes was super excited but nervous at the same time. 'Michael..sorry Finn! How are you doing my friend?' 'I'm well Mercedes' Finn replied placing a kiss on her cheek. 'Finn, where's Rachel?' 'Ah she is doing the final checks on her album, so she is arriving first thing tomorrow morning, so don't panic.' Mercedes let out a hearty laugh. 'So what is it you want to talk to me about?'

So Finn then filled in Mercedes with his plan. She squeeled with excitement at every detail that Finn was giving. 'So if it's ok with you Mercedes, after your album launch, this place is hopefully going to be busy the next few days after it.' 'Honestly, Finn, if it all goes to plan, this is going to be the best week ever!' Finn let out a hearty laugh and then friends sat catching up with each other.

xxx

Rachel smiled, she was finally satisfied with her album and recorded down her thanks for the inside of her album cover. It was finally done, her fourth studio album. Now her heart soared knowing that in the morning she would be boarding a plane to join Finn at the beach house. She certainly missed him when he wasn't around. She certainly enjoyed having him at home, occaisionally at the studio and most of all, in her arms.

The love she felt for Finn was immense. She was the first man that ever properly knew her. Her hopes, her dreams, her fantasises. She felt like she glowed all the time when she was with him. He makes her feel special, wanted, needed and loved. Rachel was sure more than anything, that she would fulfill her promise to Carol, that she would love and look after Finn with every fibre of her being.

xxx

The following day, Finn collected Rachel from the airport. Rachel couldn't contain her excitement and dropped her bag at Finn's feet and threw her arms around him. Finn gave her a broad smile before leaning down and placing a long and tender kiss on her lips. Thankfully, there was no paparazzi aware of Rachel's movements that day. Finn then picked up Rachel's bag, clasped her hand in his and walked her to the car.

Rachel chatted excitedly about her album being finished, how much she was looking forward to Mercedes album launch party tonight and most of all, spending time with Finn. Finn smiled. His heart swelled with pride.

When they arrived at the hotel, Mercedes was in the lobby. Both girls let out a squeal of excitement when they seen each other and chatted away for ages. Finn just shook his head and left them chatting, taking Rachel's bag up to their room.

An hour and half had passed and Rachel arrived at the room. She found Finn lying on top of the bed asleep. She smiled to herself looking at her handsome man lying there so peaceful. Knowing that they had plenty of time until the launch later on in the evening, Rachel climbed on top of the bed, placed her head on Finn's chest and fell asleep to the rhythm of his heart.

Rachel felt Finn stirr a few hours later and snuggled in tighter to him. 'Sorry babe, got caught up talking to Mercedes.' Finn gave her his special half smile, Rachel leaned up and Finn leaned in and kissed her deeply. 'You know I love you Rachel' Finn murmered between kisses causing Rachel to smile. 'I know baby and I love you too.'

xxx

The hotel was nearly fully booked. So many people had come to support Mercedes for her album launch. Finn was patiently waiting on Rachel getting ready. He heard the bathroom door open and his heart just soared. Rachel looked absolutely stunning. Dressed in a Valentino white dress that dropped all the way to the floor. Finn smiled. Walked over to Rachel and slipped his arm round her waist and kissed her on the cheek and whisperd in her ear 'you look stunning'. 'As do you handsome, your grey suit looks fantastic on you! Now lets get to this launch.'

Finn and Rachel slipped in to the hall. They posed for a few photographs and chatted with their friends and finally sat at their designated table.

"Ladies and Gentleman, it is our great pleasure to introduce you to Mercedes Jones!". Everyone stood up and applauded Mercedes as she stood centre stage. Mercedes gave a stellar performance of her debut single and looking out in to the crowd seeing familiar friends and family looking back at her, cheering her on. Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Artie and Sam. Unfortunately Mike and Tina couldn't attend but seeing familiar faces made Mercedes very proud and happy.

The night lasted in to the early hours, fun had by all. Rachel noticed Finn and Mercedes whispering to each other which peaked her interest, but it was soon forgotton when Kurt grabbed her for a dance.

When every one retired to their rooms, and Finn and Rachel cuddled up to each other in bed. Rachel asked Finn outright. 'Seen you chatting to Mercedes, is everything ok, you two looked kind of serious.' Finn had to think fast or his plan would unravel. 'Yeah babe, we just had a chat about her songs and I did make a few suggestions for her next album.' Rachel chuckled. 'What are you like babe, you love music as much as you love me!' 'Actually Rach, there is no comparisson. I love you more than I love music, and..' he lets out a small chuckle 'that certainly is saying something.' Rachel let out a contented sigh and fell asleep.

xxx

The next day the friends decided that they would all hang out at the beach. Chilling out, playing volleyball and splashing about in the sea. It was a perfect day. They had arranged to have a bonfire later on in the evening and even talking about fireworks to celebrate the successful launch of Mercedes's album.

Finn watched Rachel sleep and smiled. He slipped out the bedroom and went to the lobby and stood out by the railing. Mercedes joined him. 'So Finn, are you ready to do this?' Finn looked at Mercedes and she could see the twinkle in his eye. 'Yes babe, I'm ready. Rachel on the other hand has fallen asleep. Gets any darker, this plan could go absolutely wrong.' Out the corner of Mercedes eye, she could see Rachel coming down the stairs. 'Uhm Finn, she is very much awake.' He looked up and quickly darted off.

Rachel noticed Mercedes enjoying some fresh air and decided to join her. 'Hey Mercedes' and the two girls hugged each other. 'Have you seen my Finn?' 'Uhm yeah he was chatting to me not so long ago, he decided to take a walk along the beach.' Rachel looked up and watched Finn walking away. 'You should join him Rachel, your not going to get many more peaceful moments like this when things go back to normal.' Rachel nodded and started to walk in Finn's direction. Mercedes immediately grabbed her cell phone and text Finn. 'Rachel's on her way'

Rachel tried calling out to Finn but the air kept catching her words and Finn didn't hear her. He smiled when he received Mercedes text, but knew he didn't have much time to get his surprise organised so he picked up his pace.

Eventually Rachel thought she caught up with Finn but when she turned the corner, she couldn't see him. 'FINN!' Ravcehl yelled. 'Yeah Rach? 'Where are you?' Rachel called. In the cave exploring. 'My goodness Finn, that own't be safe at this time of night!' 'Where is your sense of adventure Rach?' Rachel sighed and cautiously entered the cave.

Finn was standing there. Staring at Rachel as she entered. His palms instantly started sweating. 'What's that glow behind you babe?' Rachel asked. Finn walked over to Rachel and then stood out her way. Walking her towards the glow. Rachel stood in front of it and stared. She turned round quickly and Finn had already dropped to his knee and with a box open and looking up at her he said, 'Rachel Barbra Berry, as I already laid out the candles in the words of...Will you marry me..' and before he could finish his speech, Rachel had flung herself at him and kissed him passionately. 'Finn, of course I will marry you!' Finn broke out in to a grin as he slipped the ring on her finger. They got lost in their passionate kisses and finally broke away to catch their breath. 'I better put these candles out now Rachel.' 'No wait Finn! I want to take some pictures in here first. Of the candles, and if we can position ourselves right, with us in it!' Finn rolled his eyes but he certainly knew what his fiancée was like.

On the walk back to the hotel, the loved up couple walked back slowly. Unbenown to Rachel another surprise lay in store for her. Finn took out his cell phone and simply text Mercedes the word go. Mercedes flew in to action when she received the text, she certainly couldn't wait to see Rachel's face when they arrived back at the hotel.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Glee. All music credited to artists at the foot of the page.

Walking along the beach and Rachel could still feel her heart thumping loudly in her chest. Then she looked up at Finn and smiled. He proposed, and it was beautiful, better than she ever thought it would be and today, she felt the luckiest girl in the world.

She kept walking but realised Finn had let go of her hand and stood still looking directly at her. Rachel turned round and smiled, 'what is it babe?' 'Nothing gorgeous, I just want to take this moment in right now. You on the beach, glowing and with a ring on your finger, knowing that you are going to be my wife.' Rachel smiled and then joking done some poses before holding her hand out for Finn to join her. Finn took her hand and smiled, they finally made their way back to their hotel.

Chatting amongst themselves on arrival at the hotel, Rachel could not wait to get Finn alone. Finn on the other hand had other ideas. 'Uhm babe, I need to go to the main hall, I left something there last night and I want to get it before I forget.' 'Sure Finn, do you want me to come with you or wait here?' Finn grinned. 'You just agreed to be my wife, I am not letting you out of my sight for one moment.'

Finn opened the door and gently encouraged Rachel in first. Her face was priceless. Her jaw almost hit the floor. Banners in the hall saying CONGRATULATIONS FINN AND RACHEL, familiar faces and then she ran in to her dads arms. Finn's sisters were there, all their friends that could make it and once Rachel and Finn managed to get round them all, they partied in to the evening.

'So Rachel, what does it feel like to be the future Mrs Hudson?' asked Mercedes. Rachel gave the broadest grin, 'It is the best feeling ever Mercedes, I can't believe how lucky I am.' 'No Rachel, Finn realised how lucky he was, we have been planning this since I invited him up to the album launch, thankfully, it has all worked out!' Mercedes replied and gave her a hearty laugh.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the friends from the launch party last night promised a bonfire tonight with fireworks. So please join us outside to enjoy the display. The first set of fireworks is to congratulate Mercedes Jones on her album launch (Mercedes looked stunned, but Finn just flashed her a grin) then there will be some drinks available then the second firework display, is in honour of the future Mr and Mrs Hudson!' Everyone applauded and made their way outside.

All the relevant partners cuddled up with each other watching the fireworks display set up for Mercedes. It was a beautiful sight.

'Uhm Ladies and Gentleman' Finn spoke, 'Could you please join me round the bonfire for a moment of your time, ready Sam?' Sam nodded his head and handed Finn a guitar and sat next to him with his guitar. 'I have prepared a little something for tonight, so please enjoy.' Finn and Sam started playing the guitars, then Finn sang.

If ever you needed to talk

You could talk to me

Oh could you talk to me

If ever you feel

Like you're lost

You can count on me

I'll find your way

When the lights go out

In the universe

I'll be next to you,

I'll be next to you

And I'll Surrender myself...

To You

I'll love you forever,

I'll like you for always

For always,

Together we'll be

I'll love you forever,

I'll like you for always

For always, together we'll be

If ever you're too sick to walk

I'd carry you, I'd take care of you

If ever you feel scared a nd alone,

I'd hold you

I'd just hold you

When the lights go out,

in the universe

I'll be next to you,

I'll be next to you

And I'll surrender myself...

To you

I'll love you forever,

I'll like you for always

For always,

Together we'll be

I'll love you forever,

I'll like you for always

For always,

together we'll be

And when you cold,

just likeYou do

I'll give you my coat,

Cause I'm here for you

And as we grow old,

I promise to Love you

With every breath that is true

When the lights go out,

In the universe

I'll be next to you,

I'll be next to you

And I'll surrender myself...

To You

I'll love you forever,

I'll like you for always,

For always,

Together we'll be

I'll love you forever,

I'll like you for always,

For always,

Together we'll be

Rachel's eyes watered, although she didn't cry, she was blown away by Finn serenading her...with a song that really isn't Finn's genre, but he done it, out of love for Rachel. Everyone applauded Finn and Sam. Finn blushed and Rachel walked over to him and kissed him. 'I love you so much' she whispered to him, 'this night couldn't have been any more perfect.' 'Ah but babe, your forgetting one thing, one more firework display!' Finn grinned.

Once again they were all huddled together and watched the fireworks together. Finn looked down at Rachel, who was enjoying the display, and he puffed out his chest with pride. Looking at the future Mrs Hudson, he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her.

Rachel then slipped out of Finns hug and went over and whispered to Sam, who nodded his head and picked up his guitar. 'Ladies and Gentleman, friends, family and most of all, my husband to be. Finn this song is for you.'

Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid<br>To fall  
>But watching you stand alone<br>All of my doubt  
>Suddenly goes away somehow<p>

One step closer

(Chorus)  
>I have died every day<br>waiting for you  
>Darlin' don't be afraid<br>I have loved you for a  
>Thousand years<br>I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more<p>

Time stands still  
>beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything<br>Take away  
>What's standing in front of me<br>Every breath,  
>Every hour has come to this<p>

One step closer

(Chorus)  
>I have died every day<br>Waiting for you  
>Darlin' don't be afraid<br>I have loved you for a  
>Thousand years<br>I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more<p>

And all along I believed  
>I would find you<br>Time has brought  
>Your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a  
>Thousand years<br>I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more<p>

One step closer  
>One step closer<p>

(Chorus)  
>I have died every day<br>Waiting for you  
>Darlin' don't be afraid,<br>I have loved you for a  
>Thousand years<br>I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more<p>

And all along I believed  
>I would find you<br>Time has brought  
>Your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a  
>Thousand years<br>I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more<p>

Finn smiled and hugged/kissed Rachel to thank her. The bonfire was starting to burn low, so everyone decided to call it a night as it was getting late. Congratualtions were offered again to Finn and Rachel who then went back to their room with the biggest smiles on their faces.  
>Rachel entered the room first and Finn turned round and closed the door behind him. As he turned back round, Rachel pressed him up against the door and kissed him passionately. Her hands roaming over his chest and down to his waist line untucking his shirt from his trousers. Finn kissed her back hard, his tongue caressing hers, feeling her hands moving over his body. Before Finn realised, Rachel had his shirt undone and was peeling it off him. Their kissing got more passionate and Finn finally broke off their kiss to get air and chuckled..'What is it with us and doors?' Rachel laughed, pulling Finn along towards the bed. 'Well baby, what can I say, we are passionate lovers, and tonight, is pretty special, as it's our first time as an engaged couple' said Rachel with a sexy smile. How could Finn resist?<p>

Music: Love You Forever: Ryan Huston and A Thousand Years by Christina Perri


	17. Chapter 17

Again, I do not own any Glee characters, just originals :)

Rachel lay in bed that morning. Holding her hand up and staring at the ring that was now on her finger. She couldn't honestly believe that she got engaged last night to the love of her life. Ok so she hadn't told Finn that she seen him as that, but she was sure deep down that he knew. She kept replaying the proposal in her head, looking at the pictures on her cell phone, and smiling to herself when she seen how happy she and Finn looked in their "selfie" together just after they got engaged. Rachel heard Finn stirr next to her and she put down her phone and turned to look at him. He looked so dopey when sleepy, it was almost too cute to handle. Finn felt her looking at him and gave her a sleepy half smile. 'Morning wife to be'. Rachel smiled, 'Good morning husband to be, what's your plans for today?'. Finn groaned, 'Airport runs, I did volunteer.' Rachel pressed her lips gently on to his. 'Well, it means I can spend some time with Mercedes! She did invite me for a pampering session.'

xxxx

Several hours later, Finn was doing the airport run and Mercedes and Rachel laying on the sun loungers by the swimming pool. 'So Rachel, how does it feel, knowing that you are going to marry Finn?' Mercedes enquired. Rachel grinned, 'You know Mercedes, it is the best feeling ever. Knowing that not only am I going to marry the love of my life but also my best friend.'

The ladies had a general chit chat about music, life and what they hoped for the future. As they started to relax, catching the suns rays, Rachel's thoughts drifted off to Finn who was doing some airport runs for their family and friends.

xxxx

Finn pulled up to the hotel and let out a sigh. He was shattered. His cell phone lit up and it was Kurt. 'Hey Kurt how's it going?... Yep I'm still able to take you to the airport later on..What time? Is that the leaving time..Ok man, that gives me what...two hours to sleep...Give me a call and wake me up bud will ya? See ya later.'

Finn opened up the room door and looked around. The room was a bit untidy with clothes lying in different areas. Rachel had clearly been in and got changed for the pampering session. He didn't mind. Normally she was remarkably tidy but today she was messy, he loved it. Then he seen the bed and thought 'heaven'. He walked over to the bed and simply fell on top of it and drifted off to sleep.

xxxx

Rachel and Mercedes meanwhile had enjoyed a dip in the pool and were back on their sun loungers and enjoying more relaxation. Rachels brow furrowed, someone was standing in her sunlight. 'Excuse me' Rachel said tipping her sunglasses down, 'You are in my...' Rachel paused as she took in who was standing in front of her. 'Light.' 'Well, well, well, isn't it Miss Rachel Barbra Berry.' Rachel stared at him. Her stomach in knots as the last times she had seen him, it was when their relationship came to an abrupt end. 'Brody Weston. Hello.'

Brody. Rachel's ex boyfriend. Except her flashback that appeared in her mind was when she first sang for Finn. She sang a song called You Ruin Me by the Veronicas. All her anger and hurt came back to the front. 'If you don't mind Brody, you are in my way, so I will see you around.' Brody shrugged his shoulders and walked off.

Mercedes watched Brody walk away. 'Jeez Rachel, are you alright, you look like you have seen a ghost.' 'Believe me Mercedes, I have, I certainly have.' Rachel felt her heart sink. She just knew Brody would ruin this perfect week.

xxxx

A cell phone rings. 'Mmmm, Hello?' Finn replies groggily. 'Afternoon sleepy head, this is your wake up call!' Kurt chimed down the phone. 'Ok mate, be down in a few.' Finn got up and went to the bathroom and had a quick freshen up and fixed his now bed hair to something more substantial. Finn was walking in the lobby when a guy shoulder barged him. 'Uhm dude, excuse me would have been nice!' Finn said looking over his shoulder. The guy kept walking but then Finn noticed Kurt. 'You ok to go now Finn? I don't want to miss my flight back to New York.' 'Sure bud, no problem.'

xxxx

The guy who pushed passed Finn made his way back his back outside and walked up to Rachel. 'Rachel, we need to talk.' Rachel groaned. 'Brody, go away, I do not need you spoiling my good week away from everything, including any thought of you.' Brody stopped in his tracks and grinned. 'You still think of me?' 'Not in that way Brody' Rachel replied standing up. 'In fact, you have been the furthest thing from my mind for a long, long time.' Brody winced. 'So why you here Rachel?' 'Not that it's any of your business Brody, I was here for my friends album launch. But for now, you seriously need to leave.'

Brody was determined. He wanted Rachel. He ached for Rachel. He always regretted letting her go and hurting her the way he did. 'Ok Rach, but before I go..' Before Rachel knew it Brody's lips were on hers. Pushing him away and slapping him hard across his face. 'HOW DARE YOU! You have no right to kiss me, no right at all!' 'Rach..I...' Brody said stunned, whilst holding his hand up to his face, wow Rachel certainly can slap hard. 'No Brody, you listen to me, I am an ENGAGED woman, you have no right to kiss me, in fact, you lost that right a long time ago when you hurt me!' Rachel was fuming.

Mercedes never seen what happened between Rachel and Brody but she could see that Rachel was upset. Rachel never explained to Mercedes what was wrong but thanked her for a relaxing afternoon and went back to her room.

xxxx

Rachel buried her head in her pillow and sobbed. She never heard Finn come back. Finn heard her muffled sobs. Finn placed his hand on her shoulder 'Rach? Baby what's wrong?' Rachel looked up from her pillow and seen Finn looking at her concerned. 'It's nothing babe..' she whispered. 'Doesn't look like nothing.'  
>Rachel sat up as Finn sat down next to her. 'Brody is here.' Finn's face turned in to a frown. 'Your ex Brody, the ruin me Brody?' 'Yeah, he approached me when I was on the sun lounger, we had words, he..he...' she stuttered. 'He kissed me.' Rachel could see Finn's body tense up. 'Im gonna knock his smarmy little face in to next week.' Finn stood up. Rachel grabbed his arm 'No baby, please just leave it alone. Can you just hold me?' Finn's shoulders sank knowing how much Rachel was hurting, but so grateful at the same time that she told him the minute she seen him.<br>Finn held on to Rachel for a long time, letting her feel the love and comfort he, and only he could provide her with. He held her until she fell asleep.

xxxx

The hotel that night was holding a karoke night. Many people joined in and were having fun. Finn had gone down and kept Mercedes company whilst Rachel slept upstairs.  
>"Ok next up, a little pop".<p>

Brody stood behind the microphone. Finn was completely unaware that he was about to witness Brody sing.

I guess now it's time for me to give up, I feel it's time  
>Got a picture of you beside me<br>Got your lipstick mark still on your coffee cup, oh yeah

Got a fist of pure emotion  
>Got a head of shattered dreams<br>Gotta leave it, gotta leave it all behind now

Whatever I said, whatever I did  
>I didn't mean it<br>I just want you back for good  
>Want you back, want you back<br>I want you back for good

Whenever I'm wrong  
>Just tell me the song and I'll sing it<br>You'll be right and understood  
>Want you back, want you back<br>I want you back for good

Unaware but underlined  
>I figured out this story, it wasn't good<br>But in the corner of my mind I celebrated glory  
>But that was not to be<p>

In the twist of separation  
>You excelled at being free<br>Can't you find a little room inside for me

Whatever I said, whatever I did  
>I didn't mean it<br>I just want you back for good  
>Want you back, want you back<br>I want you back for good

Whenever I'm wrong  
>Just tell me the song and I'll sing it<br>You'll be right and understood  
>Want you back, want you back<br>I want you back for good

And we'll be together, this time is forever  
>We'll be fighting and forever we will be<br>So complete in our love  
>We will never be uncovered again<p>

Whatever I said, whatever I did  
>I didn't mean it<br>I just want you back for good  
>Want you back, want you back<br>I want you back for good

Whenever I'm wrong  
>Just tell me the song and I'll sing it<br>You'll be right and understood  
>Want you back, want you back<br>I want you back for good

Whatever I said, whatever I did  
>I didn't mean it<br>I just want you back for good  
>Want you back, want you back<br>I want you back for good

Whenever I'm wrong  
>Just tell me the song and I'll sing it<br>You'll be right and understood  
>Want you back, want you back<br>I want you back for good

Oh yeah  
>I guess now it's time<br>That you came back for good

The crowd applauded and Finn turned to Mercedes and complimented Brody on his singing. Mercedes frowned. 'What Mercedes? He was a good singer!' 'Maybe so Finn, but I take it you have no idea who that was do you?' 'No should I?' 'Yeah, that's Brody.'

Finn's jaw locked and he watched Brody walk out of the lounge door. Before Mercedes could stop Finn, Finn had shot out of the lounge door and followed Brody. They ended up out beside the swimming pool. 'Hey Brody!' Finn shouted. Brody turned around and before he could reply, he felt Finn's fist hit his face. He went to hit Finn back, but Finn was quick and punched him again.' Pulling him up off the ground by his shirt Finn warned Brody, 'Stay away from my future wife!' Then letting him go. He turned back round and he seen a sleepy looking Rachel being hugged by Mercedes. Finn walked up to her. 'Im sorry Rach, if you knew what song he sang about you...' Rachel flung herself at Finn and kissed him. 'Its ok babe, Mercedes told me.'

xxxx

Brodys jaw was sore. Not only had be been slapped today by his ex girlfriend, he had now been hit a few times by her new partner. He watched them walk away together. He scowled. I will not let this lie. Revenge will be mine.

Song by: Take That - Back For Good


	18. Chapter 18

Again, I do not own any characters from Glee, just original characters. If any songs used, artists will be credited at the foot of the page.

Four months passed. Finn and Rachel's romance continued to grow and they spent all their free time together, so much so that Rachel was fed up when she came home (from a short tour to promote her new album) to Finn not being around, she asked him to move in with her. Finn never hesitated, he said Yes straight away.

Finn had managed to surprise Rachel when she come home by announcing that they were going to a gig in two days time. The following day Finn was bouncing with excitement when he finally told Rachel that they were going to see Halestorm live. Finn adored the band and since being with Finn, Rachel had branched out to rock music and loved the song Break In. She had watched the Halestorm and Amy Lee (of Evanescence) performance of it and could listen to it without ever getting bored with it. Finn smiled when he heard her singing along to it later on that day and secretly filmed her singing along to it. He couldn't have been more proud.

_Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home_

_When it's all said and done I'll follow the echoes_

_I hear you night after night calling out my name_

_And I find myself running to meet you_

_I didn't want to escape_

_From the bricks that I laid down_

_You are the only one_

_The only one that sees me_

_Trusts me and believes me_

_You are the only one_

_The only one that knows me_

_And in the dark you show me_

_Yeah it's perfectly reckless_

_Damn, you leave me defenseless_

_So break in_

_Break in_

_You let me fall apart without letting go_

_Then you pick up the pieces and you make me whole_

_I didn't want to escape_

_From the bricks that I laid down_

_You are the only one_

_The only one that sees me_

_Trusts me and believes me_

_You are the only one_

_The only one that knows me_

_And in the dark you show me_

_Yeah it's perfectly reckless_

_Damn you leave me defenseless_

_So break in_

_And take everything I have_

_Until there is nothing left_

_Until it's just your voice in my head_

_And when the lights come on_

_You see me as I am_

_You're still inside me_

_You are the only one_

_The only one that sees me_

_Trusts me and believes me_

_You are the only one_

_The only one that knows me_

_And in the dark you show me_

_Yeah it's perfectly reckless_

_Damn you leave me defenseless_

_So break in_

_Break in_

_Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home_

As Rachel turned round and finally saw Finn filming her she just shook her head and laughed. 'Trust you to catch me singing away to myself babe!" Finn grinned and put his phone down. 'Well, it was just too cute not to film' he said kissing her gently on the lips. 'Tomorrow night is going to be so much fun!'.

Watching Finn buzzing with excitement for the gig and her own butterflies for the gig, Rachel just knew that they were going to have a blast. Of course Finn protected Rachel when the crowd went wild, and when they finally performed Break In, Finn wrapped his arms round Rachel and they gently swayed to the song. Rachel looked up at Finn at the end of the song and mouthed 'love you' to him. 'Love you more babe!' he mouthed back to her.

From start to finish Halestorm shined. The epic guitars, drums and vocals were buzzing in their ears. Finn got tapped on the shoulder near the end and he turned round to see his friend Josh who was on the security team. 'Josh how ya doing mate!' Finn asked with a huge grin on his face. 'Not bad man, life couldn't be any better. Anyway, Lzzy seen you both in the crowd and has invited you back for a chat, that's if you want to.' Rachel laughed out loud when Finn's eyes went wide with excitement. 'Like I'd give up on an opportunity like that Josh!'

Thirty minutes later they were ushered in to the backstage area and Lzzy approached them. 'Hey guys, glad you could make it!' Finn grinned, Rachel grinned, they were definately happy to be backstage. The three of them chatted together and it transpired that Lzzy is interested in working with them both! So they made arrangements to catch up soon and arrange a date to sit down and go some songs that she wanted to collaborate with them.

Outside the paparazzi were still about and noticed Finn and Rachel slipping out of the side door. They smiled and gave them a wave, thankfully they were behind the barriers so they couldn't get too close to them. They turned the corner and walked to the parking bay where they had parked the car where they bumped in to some fans. Rachel and Finn were happy to do autographs for them and Finn noticed that Rachel was getting tired. 'Hey Rach, go to the car and get it heated up babe, kinda cold out tonight' he said with a wink so she could go and relax whilst Finn entertained the fans that were chatting to them.

Rachel walked towards the car smiling to herself. It had been a brilliant night at the gig, meeting Halestorm, knowing that they were going to be working with them soon also. Rachel was busy daydreaming that she didn't notice a car coming towards her. Finn looked up and noticed the vehicle moving towards Rachel. Finn took off. He ran as fast as he could towards Rachel, he swore blind to himself that he thought the car sped up deliberately. 'RACH! LOOK OUT!' Finn yelled, he was very close to her. Rachel looked up and froze in terror.

Tyres screeched. A loud bang was heard, a deafening scream and then silence. The car then took off at high-speed much to the shock of the fans who just saw the horror unfold in front of them. Finn had managed to reach Rachel and pushed her out of the way of the oncoming vehicle. Unfortunately Finn the car made an impact on him and sent him flying along with the vehicle. Once the vehicle stopped, Finns body kept going until it landed with a sickening crunch. Rachel picked herself up from the ground. Finn had pushed her and she had a few cuts and bruises but her Finn, he was lying there motionless.

Sirens were heard. Rachel looked up and seen the ambulance and police arriving. She limped towards Finn and touched his face when she got on her knees. She ran her hand through his hair and felt warmth. As she pulled her hand away fearing the worst, as she glanced down she could see blood on her hand. The paramedics where soon by her side and everything else felt like a blur to Rachel.

xxxx

Several hours later, Rachel was getting frustrated at the hospital. She still hadn't heard about Finn's condition. She kept getting flashbacks of seeing him lying there on the road motionless. Finally the Dr approached Rachel and asked her in to his office. Rachel's heart was in her throat and she kept twiddling her engagement ring the entire time the Dr was speaking to her. All she wanted to do was see Finn. Finally the Dr agreed that she could sit with him.

Rachel's heart sank when she seen Finn. Hooked up to different monitors and lying there, just like he was sleeping, but she knew it was more serious than that. The doctors explained to Rachel that they put him in an induced coma to reduce the swelling in his brain. He also had broken his right leg and had many cuts and bruises. Rachel placed her lips together and gave Finn a light kiss on his cheek and sat next to him. Taking his hand in hers and she held it. Staring at her man lying there not responding to her touch broke her heart. Holding his hand she placed her head on the bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

A hand touched Rachel's shoulder and gently woke her. Rachel looked up and she seen Hayley and Shelley looking down at her. The both gave her a sympathetic look and as Rachel stood up the two girls hugged her. They then kissed their brother on the head and sat with him. Rachel filled them in with what happened and the girls were dumbfounded. But at the same time they were so proud of their brother for saving the woman he loved. As the girls talked and the sisters managed to convince Rachel to step outside to get a coffee and some fresh air. As the girls were walking down the corridor, nurses rushed passed them and they turned round, they had stepped inside Finn's room.

Three of them stood there. Shock and a wave of dread came over Rachel. She ran down the corridor and tried to get in to Finn's room. A nurse had to restrain her and keep her away from the nurses and dr that was working on Finn. Finn was in cardiac arrest. Rachel could only stare on in horror watching them do CPR.

Song: Break In by Halestorm


	19. Chapter 19

Again, I do not own any characters of Glee, just originals. Any songs used will be credited at the end.

Hayley and Shelley caught up with Rachel. The three of them stood there, in absolute shock watching the medical team do CPR on Finn. Tears silently falling down their face.

_Finn looked back. Seeing his damaged body lying there and the medical team doing their best to make sure he survives this. Finn then turned and looked towards the door. He didn't see Rachel or his sisters standing there, but a bright white light. He felt calm, peaceful and happy. Torn by wanting to go back to his body, but drawn to the light, Finn knew he this was going to be an important decision to make._

_Then out of the bright light, a figure appeared. He smiled. Carol was standing before him again. "Mum, is that really you?" 'Yes Finn, but now, I am here to urge you to make the right decision, not a hasty one.' Carol encouraged him to walk with her to the seats in his room and they sat on the chairs. 'Finn, now, you need to decided if you want to live, or if you want to come with me in to the light.' "I'm confused mum, I just need to know that the decision I make is the correct one." 'Well Finn, if you come in to the light with me, all you can do is watch over Rachel, your sisters and your friends. You can guide them, but they can't see you. On the other hand if you go back to your body, which I hope you decide you do, then you won't be disappointed by the way life will turn out for you.' "You can't guarantee that mum, now, my head is clouded, think it's because of the accident, and I can't see the past or my future."_

_Carol sighed. 'Well Finn, I will have to show you what I know about your past.' Carol touched Finn's hand and he had a series of flashbacks. From his birth, his childhood, his stardom with JRJ, the tour with Rachel, him introducing Rachel to his mum for the first time, the support Rachel gave him when Carol passed away, her support during and after grief counselling and the marriage proposal. A tear fell down Finn's cheek at the memories. He stood up and Carol stood up after him. "I have to go back mum. My life truly began when I met Rachel and my life can continue with her. Sorry mum." 'You have NOTHING to apologise for Finn. This is the decision I hoped you would choose, and I am glad you have chosen it. Now go back to your body son, we will meet again, when it's REALLY your time. Make me proud.'_

The machine started to beep. The medical team let out a sighs of relief. The three girls eyes lit up and they hugged each other. Finn had come back.

xxx

The doctors decided that it was in Finn's best interest that he should stay in his induced coma. The explained to the girls that they would eventually ease him out of the coma, and then it would be up to Finn after that. They had to watch his head which he had hit very hard after the hit and run. They hoped that it would aid the brain to return to normal.

After constant watch over two weeks, the doctors decided it was time they tried to bring Finn out of his medically induced coma. The girls had decided to take it in turn to sit with Finn so no one was getting burnt out and got the adequate sleep that they needed.

Rachel was by Finn's bedside watching over him and her thoughts consumed her. Holding Finn's hand she shook her head as her thoughts were racing and she started singing in a low voice.. "I'm forever yours...faithfully." and sighed.

xxx

Finn heard Rachel sing. He so badly wanted to open his eyes but his eyelids just felt so heavy. He replayed the conversation that he had with his mum, yes he knew she was there, that he must fight his way back to Rachel as his life truly started when he met her. Yes they got together quite quickly. Hell they were even intimate quickly, but that was their relationship. Its was passionate, loving, compassionate and trusting. Through his thoughts, he didn't realise that a tear had fallen from his eye and started to slide down his face.

Rachel noticed though. That singular tear falling from his eye and sliding down his face. Rachel felt hope surge through her body. 'Finn, if you can hear me baby, you gotta come back, you've got to open your eyes for me.' Nothing. 'Finn, please squeeze my hand, I need to know if you can hear me.' Rachel gasped as Finns left hand started to curl in to hers grasping her hand. 'That's brilliant baby, now when you are ready, I will be here to watch you come back to me.'

Finns eyes were rolling behind his eyelids trying to prise them open. He so badly wanted to open them but had no idea how long he had been asleep for. He could feel squeezing his hand silently encouraging him. As they opened slightly Finn managed to whisper 'Lights...too bright.' A nurse who had been standing in the doorway watching Finn coming round, obliged and put out the lights. 'The lights are off now baby, open your eyes.' Rachel said with her voice full of hope.

They were open. Finn had opened his eyes and he looked at Rachel straight away and gave her a tired smile. Rachel's face was now wet with the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. He managed to raise his hand and wipe them away. Rachel looked over at the nurse, who smiled back and nodded to Rachel. Rachel understood that once Finn was awake, the doctors were going to check him over.

xxx

After the Doctor had examined Finn, Rachel, Shelley and Hayley were allowed back in his room. Finn tried to sit up properly but couldn't understand why he couldn't feel his right leg properly. Hayley explained that he had broken it and it was in a cast, hence the heavy feeling in his leg. Finn was determined that he was going to sit up right to talk to his fiancee and his sisters. With a struggle, he managed to sit up in the bed.

Finn learned slowly what happened on the night of the hit and run accident. 'Oh my god Rach, I pushed you and you got hurt, I'm so sorry.' "Babe, if it wasn't for you, I'd be where you are right now, so please do not apologise." Finn looked concerned. 'Well babe, if roles were reversed, i'd be a wreck without you.' The girls smiled. The could actually picture what Finn would be like. 'So, have they found out who tried to hurt you yet?' "No, but they are working on some leads, some fans who you were talking to before hand, managed to capture some of it on their cell phones. It wasn't too clear, but the police seemed to think it was a good breakthrough.' Finn nodded. 'Sorry, believe it or not, I'm still sleepy!' The four of them chuckled.

xxx

Several days later when the Doctors were happy with Finn's progress, he was allowed home. After nearly four weeks in hospital, all he wanted to do was lie down with Rachel in his arms. Rachel had arranged a car for him with security to get him home safe. Standing outside the hospital doors, taking his time with the crutches. He went towards the car. Another car door slammed and Finn jumped. Fear etched over his face and Rachel got him to focus on her. "We are getting you home Finn, safely, trust me." 'I do Rach, just..well...' he stuttered 'I am a nervous wreck.' "I understand babe" with that Rachel signaled the security team that was hired and they encouraged and supported Finn until he was safe in the car.

When they arrived home, Finn settled quite quickly. Rachel fussed over him and when he told Rachel that she could relax as he was going to lie on the bed for a bit. 'So are you going to join me? I just want to hold you Rach.' Rachel smiled. "Of course babe, I'll be up shortly, I just need to finish a few things down here first.'  
>Finn looked peaceful lying on top of the bed. He smiled when Rachel came in to the room. They lay on the bed together enjoying the peaceful silence between them until Finn randomly sang<p>

_We'll do it all_  
><em>Everything<em>  
><em>On our own<em>

_We don't need_  
><em>Anything<em>  
><em>Or anyone<em>

_If I lay here_  
><em>If I just lay here<em>  
><em>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?<em>

_I don't quite know_  
><em>How to say<em>  
><em>How I feel<em>

_Those three words_  
><em>Are said too much<em>  
><em>They're not enough<em>

_If I lay here_  
><em>If I just lay here<em>  
><em>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?<em>

_Forget what we're told_  
><em>Before we get too old<em>  
><em>Show me a garden that's bursting into life<em>

_Let's waste time_  
><em>Chasing cars<em>  
><em>Around our heads<em>

_I need your grace_  
><em>To remind me<em>  
><em>To find my own<em>

_If I lay here_  
><em>If I just lay here<em>  
><em>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?<em>

_Forget what we're told_  
><em>Before we get too old<em>  
><em>Show me a garden that's bursting into life<em>

_All that I am_  
><em>All that I ever was<em>  
><em>Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see<em>

_I don't know where_  
><em>Confused about how as well<em>  
><em>Just know that these things will never change for us at all<em>

_If I lay here_  
><em>If I just lay here<em>  
><em>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?<em>

Rachel who was on her elbow watching him sing this song, smiled. Her heart swelled with love for this beautiful man. "Finn?" Finn turned his head and looked at her. "Marry me? I know you've already proposed, but after all we have been through together I want to marry you. Sooner rather than later. I want to be Mrs Finn Hudson so much. The thought of losing you was unbearable. I can't tell you how much I love you, as there are no words that can describe it. So Finn Hudson, will you be my husband, sooner rather than later?" Finn propped himself up on to his elbow and looked in to Rachel's eyes. He grinned. 'Rachel Barbra Berry, I would love to.' He kissed her deeply and they relaxed back down on the bed. Drifting off to sleep, with smiles on their faces.

Songs: (snipped of) Faithfully by the Journey and Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol


End file.
